Lotus Wars: The Bloom of War
by General Quin
Summary: The Diablos are defeated, Drakken and Shego are heading back to prison. With Eric found to be real, Ron decides that it is time to take a separate path from Kim's. Kim unready or unwilling to diverge from his yet gives chase to her best friend with a conflicted heart. But can she get to him in time before a galactic conflict tears them apart indefinitely? AU KPSW CO. Post STD.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I.

"SHEGO! SHEGO! What is the status of Kim Possible's where-a bouts! Shouldn't she have arrived by now?" Drakken balled his fists to his side ranting. "I want to see her CRUSHED!"

"We're tracking her along the main state route Doctor D! She's approaching fast. ETA is sixteen minutes!" Shego shouted back standing over his slaved henchmen at their stations.

Kim Possible had already caught on to Drakken's plan and destroyed the first relay station; effectively shutting down Diablo's in the Middleton area. With his plan to eliminate the young heroine early on foiled, he had prepared a surprise for her at his headquarters. Now was just a waiting game.

"Is everything in place for her arrival?" Drakken asked.

"I just need to wait for her at the entrance. With the Diablo's ruling the skies and the ground, she can't jump in or sneak in. She has to come through the front door, where I'll be waiting…" Shego trailed off grinning snidely from ear to ear.

"No, call off the Diablo's from this area and put them on alert. I want her to think she has the advantage. Lure her into a false sense of security… then we'll have her cornered when she least expects it."

Shego was shocked but pleased by the Doc's cunning. He had really changed since going into that mysterious cave in the depths of the Congo. He had become confident and ever elusive to the authorities and his arch-nemesis. He was now always two steps ahead and the endgame was approaching its zenith.

"Doctor Drakken! You have an incoming transmission. Source unknown... we can't identify the source..?"

The Doctor hung his head taking a deep sigh confusing his longtime sidekick. He slowly paced back and forth at the top of the room before exiting. "Make sure you're ready for Kim Possible's arrival. I'll return by the time you should have captured her."

Shego placed her hands on her hips, debating in her mind what was on the bad Doctor's mind.

* * *

II.

The knob turned and the door to a dark room creaked open. Drakken's shadowed figure stepped through the entrance. Closing the door behind him a circle of dim lights slowly illuminated the room.

He closed the door slowly locking it behind him. In front, a table sized platform jutted from the floor, the rim pulsating a dim blue color. 'They' were contacting him again and he needed to answer, lest his power be stripped from under him. He opened the channel, a blue hologram of a cloaked figure in front of him appearing.

"Doctor Drakken…" the grave voice echoed through the dark room. The only visible feature was the figure's lower face.

"Yes my lord. Um… everything is going as you have planned. Stealing the Hephaestus project from Dr. Possible was the greatest idea-"

"DOCTOR DRAKKEN!" The ominous figured growled. "The Hephaestus project was not to be activated nor was it your duty to do so. You were supposed to capture Ron Stoppable and I gave you the means to distract Kim Possible. Why did you activate the project?"

"Well you see sir… I… uh, used the activation of the Diablos to draw them in. The distraction wasn't working because the sidekick was always suspicious in the first place."

"You needed only wait for the opportune moment and seize upon it. Obviously patience isn't your virtue Doctor and seems harder to come by today." Doctor Drakken's small clenched hands began to shake with rage. He had never been put as a number two before. "Kill the boy and use the project to destroy key pieces of-"

"Or… or since you foolishly gave me the tools to take over the world. I can make Kim Possible and her doofy sidekick watch as I crush and enslave the world for myself!" Drakken cackled with a giant grin.

The figure scowled at Drakken. "You will regret this Doctor. I promise you."

The transmission cut out and the lights slowly lit the room back up. Drakken shook his head and straightened the bright blue business suit he had on. He turned around. "I must remind myself to proceed with caution when dealing with the devil. I'll make Shego note that down."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Kim Possible or Star Wars Universe. Those are solely the property of Disney.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: A quick note for those who don't know. This story is a rewrite of Gatekeepers: Deception and will be the completed version. I feel that there may be some confusion and just wanted to clear things up.**

 **So If you were reading Gatekeepers before, this is the renamed title. Thank-you and Enjoy!**

* * *

I.

"This can't be over! It can't be!" Drakken whined as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable shut the doors to the armored police van that held Drakken, Shego and his henchman.

"Dude, it's over." Ron crossed his arm, a prideful smile crossing his face. He looked to Rufus who was standing on his shoulder and Rufus closed his eyes and nodded in approval. They both turned to Kim who clasped her hands together. Taken aback by her beautiful green eyes, Ron stood there like a statue, unsure of what to say next.

Whether wearing her amazing blue prom gown or her super battle suit, she was beautiful all the same. He didn't have to see her in a little black dress or a cheer outfit. She was beautiful just the way she was, even on a mission. For the first time in his life Ron was actually taking in her true beauty. How had he been so blind not to see her before? He didn't know.

"You know Ron, we'd better hurry."

Ron became nervous, sweat started to form on his brow. He tried to keep his cool, "Hurry? Hurry where?" Ron asked with an inquisitive look.

"KIM!" Ron's soul sank into the depths at the all too familiar voice. Ron turned and found the bane of his troubles descending down the outer stairs of the building. Glancing back he could see Kim was also shocked, but not in the same way he was.

"ERIC!" she shouted back running past Ron. He watched in misery while Kim ran into Eric's open arms hugging him as tight as she could.

Ron felt his heart swell with such a variety of emotions he couldn't stumble upon one balm for his new break. What new love he thought he had found had flitted away into another's arms. In his eyes he saw his best friend Kim with two very different choices and it didn't take her a second guess to choose which one to run to.

Eric was the thief in Ron's life. He'd stolen his life by taking his best friend and potential love. For the first time in a long while he felt a throbbing pain begin to spread through his body. His bruises from earlier became sore and noticeable, his body aching from the fighting with Shego and Synthodrone 901 earlier that evening. His adrenaline died down and the onset of pain came.

Yet the physical pain couldn't compare to the pain his soul felt. He turned away tears rolling down his cheeks. Ron had forgotten about Rufus who had been watching his human friend ache. "Tel' err, Tel' err," he squeaked.

Ron felt like his eyes could burst but he kept any tears back. Now was the time to let Kim be happy, he had to take his pain elsewhere. "No little buddy, let her be. I don't think I ever had a chance with her," Ron cracked a broken smile at Rufus. "Come on, let's get outta here, I just keep getting in her way," he solemnly turned walking away, sucking up his tears and frustration He had to be stronger. Rufus sighed with a frown crawling back into Ron's pocket.

Ron reached his scooter and stood there gazing at Kim's blue helmet hanging off the handles. Memories of Kim passing him by on Eric's motorcycle clouded his mind. He closed his eyes trying to shake the images from his head. He threw the helmet to the side of the road watching it land in a muddy puddle.

He started the scooter's engines, igniting the rockets attached to the side, humming as they powered on. "It's time to face the truth Ron, you'll never be with her," he blew a sharp breath of air up his face. His scooter took off and sped down the road, leaving nothing behind but the odor of burnt rocket fuel, a blue helmet and a broken heart.

* * *

II.

Kim hugged Eric as tight she could, nuzzling her face into his chest. It was the real Eric alright. His white prom suit that he had worn earlier that night was still on him and Kim noticed a scar on his neck that had a trickle of blood running down.

"Where did you get that scar?" Kim hoped this time it was a rational answer and not one fraught with treachery like Synthodrone 901.

"Shego. But its ok, it doesn't hurt." He spoke softly with a reassuring smile, caressing her cheek.

' _Ha! Synthodrones don't have blood_ ' Kim mused to herself. She held his hand to her face reaching out her own to his, their foreheads touching. She stared up into his dark brown eyes becoming lost in their gaze. Eric slowly leaned down for a kiss, Kim raised her head so he could capture her lips. As their lips brushed against each other a memory flashed to the forefront of Kim's mind.

 _"... There are guys out there that are better for you than Eric, ones that are real..." Ron stated to her looking at her soft gentle face._

 _Kim responded to him sadly, "You really think there's a guy out there for me?"_

 _"Out there, in here," Ron said trying to get through to her that that guy was strapped to a Bueno Nacho cactus right in front of her._

 _Kim responded with surprise, and shyly answered blushing, "Oh, really?"_

 _Ron blushed too, "Yeah, you know, guys like... RUFUS!"_

Kim snapped out of the memory realizing what her heart was trying to tell, although confused. She had forgotten that she was with Ron. She quickly broke from the kiss frantically turning around looking for her best friend.

"Ron… RON!" He was nowhere in sight. Everyone that was still there looked at her in bewilderment as if she should have known his whereabouts. Her eyes darted around the crowded scene, seeking the familiar blonde cowlick.

"Kim. KIM!" Kim felt a pair of strong hands grasp her shoulders. She turned to see Eric staring back at her with concerned eyes. "What's wrong Kim?" He tried pulling her closer to him but she resisted.

She didn't know why she was so frantic about her search for her best-friend, wriggling free of his hands. She was confused and emotions were now flying wild like a flock of doves let loose inside her. "I- I- I have to find him. I have to find him. He was just here!" For the second time tonight her voice began to fill with uncertainty.

"Who?" Kim heard Eric's plea for an answer.

"Ron! He was just here and now… he's gone." Kim looked around desperately searching for the familiar face of her best-friend. She groaned in frustration.

"Try not to worry. I'm sure he just gave us some space to ourselves. You'll see him tomorrow, I'm sure-"

"No, no. He's confused… I confused him. I'm confused!" Kim threw her hands up in the air. She looked to Eric seeing his distraught face. "I'm sorry! I think… I think I made a mistake tonight, its complicated. I have to go find him. Wait for me back at the dance?" Kim asked with pleading eyes.

Eric's soft smile reassured her it was okay. "Don't worry, I will."

Kim smiled back, giving him a peck on the cheek. She took off in the last direction she saw Ron. His scooter was gone and trying to bring Wade up on her kimmunicator wasn't working. _The EMP must have fried it._ Kim ran past the blue helmet on the side of the road, almost missing it. She skidded to a halt looking back at the helmet, her helmet sitting in the muddy water.

She slowly walked over to it, squatting down picking it up in her hands. "Oh Ron. What have I done?"

* * *

III.

Ron had driven as fast as he could through Lowerton, Middleton, and Upperton on empty highways. Most people by now were asleep or picking up the pieces from Drakken's latest fiasco. He drove through the last of the suburbs into the hills, finding himself climbing the mountains.

By now the rockets had run out of fuel and his scooter was running on fumes. He came up on the last intersection for the next fifty miles. A blue sign to the right gave the same warning about gas. Turning on it, he hoped that the gas-station was still open, but to his dismay it was destroyed, wrecked and abandoned. Instead of going back down the highway, he continued on the dark, lonesome road into the mountains.

His entire field of view was filled with trees and the night sky, nothing else. He had only the stars to guide him. _I wonder if this is how life is_. He strained his eyes to see the road clearly ahead, his scooter's headlight started to dim out. He continued to think while trying to focus on the road. His eyes grew weary.

Soon the road's smooth asphalt had turned into rocks and dirt, with the dark forest narrowing down the road to a thin trail. He never really minded being the one person who went unnoticed in life. Yet he had never imagined that the person he had shared so much with would push him into that category either.

His scooter started to sputter as the fuel ran out. Ron sighed stepping off the scooter, not bothering with the kick stand letting it fall. Just ahead the forest and dirt road stopped, replaced by a grassy field.

The grass rippled, waving in the gentle warm breeze that blew from the south. It tickled Ron's cheeks, like a mother's comforting caress. A gentle smile crossed his face looking out across the meadow. To him it was like a whimsical dream.

After walking for about an hour he reached a small pond. He laid on the tall grass near the water's edge. He had no care for the world that was around him. With Kim drifting further away, nothing seemed the same. Rufus crawled out of his pocket and slowly patted Ron's face.

"Aw, it ok," Rufus tried to comfort his friend. Ron nodded at his rodent pal but spoke no more looking up at the night-sky.

"Stoppable-san!" Ron shot up to the unique and all to familiar use of his name. When someone called out to him like this, it was almost never good.

"Sensei?" Ron looked around the but the grass was too tall. A bright flash of light blinded him. He squinted his eyes as he looked in the direction of the lights source. In front of the muddy shore hovered Sensei's illusion.

"Stoppable-san. Are you… okay?" Sensei asked.

Ron could no longer be shocked that Sensei could find him anywhere, anytime. After the last time he and Yori had rescued him from DNAmy, he didn't doubt Sensei could do just about anything. "Eh?... I guess. The diablo sitch is over now if that's what you mean."

"I feel other troubles plague your mind Stoppable-san?"

Usually Ron would get nervous if someone was closing in on the subject in his mind. He would start fidgeting and wheezing. Now he could care less about Sensei probing into his personal life. For Ron, the less that was talked about the situation the better.

"Nothing that I really want to talk about right now," Ron huffed out a breath of hot air. "I can't imagine that you just appeared here to talk to me about my problems," Ron rebutted.

 _BOOM!_

Ron turned to the dark forest towards the west where he heard an explosion. He caught a glimpse of the fading explosion against the backdrop of the mountains. "No Stoppable, although I do think highly of your safety and state. I am not here just to 'talk'."

"It doesn't have anything to do with that loud explosion that just happened does it?" Ron thumbed back glumly.

"At this point you probably wish it did. Young Stoppable-san, you have a choice to make tonight. You have come at a fork in your path through life. Now you must make a choice, and once you do, you can not go back. You must choose to stay stunted as a tiny seed, or grow into a mighty oak. The question is… Are you ready to make your own path?"

* * *

IV.

Kim had ridden in the back of a police car all the way back to Middleton. She hadn't said a word. Instead of going back to the prom, she had instructed the police officer to go to one place in particular.

"Turn here Miss Possible?" the officer asked. Snapping out of her daze she looked out the window. She was silent the whole trip. She didn't want to talk, she had to find Ron. Turning to the officer from the back seat she nodded to him in the mirror.

The officer turned off the main road and onto a smaller one. Kim looked down deep in thought. Confused was a word that barely grasped the tip of the iceberg of how she felt. How would this effect her friendship with him. What was she suppose to say?

"Is this the address ma'am?" the officer asked parking in front of a yellow house. Kim had come to know this house very well during the past twelve years. She opened the door and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the ride," she thanked him. She ran up the walkway to the house, up the steps and rang the door bell. _"What if Ron already told his parents about us? This sitch is so..."_

The door opened and Kim found Mrs. Stoppable standing in the doorway looking at her inquisitively. "What's wrong Kim? And why are you in... that suit?" Mrs. Stoppable queried looking over Kim's attire.

Kim looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet. She had never been this nervous in front of Ron's parents. They were always so relaxed, "Long story. May I talk to Ron? I need to talk to him." Kim asked.

"Ron's not here right now," Mrs. Stoppable quirked her brow.

Kim was confused. "Do you know where he went? I really need to talk to him," Kim persisted urging her to find him.

Mrs. Stoppable crossed her arms looking up pensively. "Last thing he said running out the house- he needed to get to prom to confess to a girl. Hmm, I hope he's okay. Last time things went south with that Zita girl he hardly talked to us for a week. Did you see him at the dance?"

Mrs. Stoppable's doubts and concerns were contagious, rubbing off on Kim in a nauseating way. "No. I'm sure he's just at Bueno Nacho," Kim replied forcing a smile. Mr. Stoppable yelled from back in the house.

"Just a minute hun!" Mrs. Stoppable shouted back. She looked back at Kim, "Thanks for being there for Ron and being his friend. Sometimes I don't know what he'd do without you."

Kim winced at her words turning back muttering after Mrs. Stoppable closed the door. "If only that were the case right now." Kim muttered stepping down the front porch steps.

 _Beep Beep Be-Beep_

 _'Wade!'_ Kim quickly yanked out her kimmunicator from her pocket. "Hey Kim! Great job on busting Drakken's plot. Sorry you couldn't get a hold of me earlier if you tried. Had to fix some things around here." Wade fumbled with equipment trying to fix the damage that Drakken's scheme had caused.

"Wade! You have no idea how happy I am to see you. Can you get a track on Ron, Wade?" Kim asked hopefully.

"I thought he was with you?" Kim watched Wade straighten his monitor.

"About that, he was and then- could you just find him. I'm getting worried," she pleaded with him. She didn't have the patience, nor the nerve to tell Wade what was really going on.

"Yeah, just a sec," Wade confirmed typing away on his computer. A puzzled look crossed his face. "Got him, he's in the Middleton Mountain State Park about sixty-four miles north of you. Why is he all the way out in the middle of no-where?"

Kim's expression turned serious, "No questions Wade just get me a ride." Kim demanded having no time to explain. She had one goal in mind and that was finding Ron and talking this sitch out. She had to to save their friendship.

"Okay, okay," Wade typed furiously. "Got it, your ride will be there in five minutes. While you're waiting let me give you the download. Ron's heading toward the base of a southern ridge. The kimmunicator will have the coordinates."

"That it?" Kim asked.

Wade frowned, "No, the base of that ridge has an enormous energy signature. It's using a lot of power." Wade typed furiously. "You'll get there about four minutes after he does."

"Wade, can you figure out what the energy source is? Is there anyway to slow down Ron?" she asked.

"I have no idea? Ron still hasn't changed course, and his phone is off. I'll try to make sure you get there as soon as possible."

A helicopter flew in from over the trees and dropped a rope ladder over Kim. "Wade, my ride's here," Kim grabbed on.

"Faster then I thought. Maybe they didn't have to refuel?" Wade smirked.

"Later Wade! Update me if you find out anything," Kim pocketed the kimmunicator climbing up the rope ladder as it flew away from her neighborhood. The only thing on her mind was finding Ron.

* * *

V.

Ron had run into the forest never stopping. His mind had split focus. At the forefront of his mind was the explosion that he had heard minutes ago. He could see light coming from another smaller clearing and made a dash for it. About to run into the open, a familiar voice stopped him. He leaped behind a bush at the edge, listening.

"Is zhat ze best you can do? I told you I vanted it put on the setting it vas on fifteen years AGO!" the familiar thick German accented voice yelled out. Ron peeked out over the hedge and saw two white coated scientists and an all too familiar short stocky man.

"Dementor!" Ron whispered. Ron continued to watch the two scientists who were sitting in ordinary metal fold-up chairs cowering beneath Dementor's ominous black iron mask.

"I-I-I'm trying. It's just that you have to get i-it exact or there could be, complications" the scientist stuttered.

"I don't care, I just vant it done, ve vill soon find out if zhe families ve sent years ago through zhat portal survived!" Dementor raved pointing at a large hollow metal ring.

Ron observed a ray gun pointed at the center of the hollow ring. A shiny object shimmered within ray guns barrel. It was yellow, having two green rings which showed that it had been activated. _The Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer._ Now Ron knew he had to stop whatever was happening before Dementor did something that even he would regret.

"Sir, we have the correct setting, you may proceed with the operation sir," a cowering scientist informed Dementor.

"Today gentlemen, is ze moment of truth!" Dementor exclaimed hovering his finger above a switch that would engage the system. "Today is ze first step into a future vhere I vill RULE!" he threw his arms into the air.

Ron didn't hesitate another second and jumped from his bush while Dementor continued gloating. Ron sprinted toward the ray gun that held the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer.

 _'Maybe this is what Sensei was talking about'_ Ron thought. He ran faster _'Maybe it's time for me to step up and save the world._

He didn't get the chance to being thrown back by a massive shock-wave as Dementor flipped the switch. "Finally! Ha, ha, bwhahahaha!" Dementor cackled, the ray gun firing a sick greenish beam of energy into the hollow ring. Ron hit the ground hard rolling back to the edge of the clearing.

Ron rubbed his head groaning in pain. He stood back up, he had to get the PDVI from Dementor. From what Ron could tell, the beam had opened an other-worldly portal.

Dementor laughed maniacally looking up into the sky. He stopped abruptly clasping his hands behind his back looking back at the scientists. He looked them squarely in the eye, "Vhat are zhe life readings from zhe portal? Are zhere survivors?" Ron heard him ask.

 _BEEP_

Ron knew the beep couldn't be good. "Vell?" Dementor asked impatient and growing angrier by the minute the scientists postponing his triumph. Ron decided, even with Dementor and his henchmen just yards away he had to try again. He couldn't wait around for Dementor to get his way.

Ron ran up to the large device and tried to grab it. His gloves began to singe and smoke. It was too hot. He looked around quickly and found what he needed. A metal rod on the ground. He made quick use of it using to pry out the PDVI.

"NO!" One of the scientists shouted. Ron could here Dementor's cries of anger and the orders at his henchmen. Something else was happening as he could hear a helicopter approach from the distance. Maybe the authorities had been clued in too. Finally the PDVI wriggled loose and it launched out of its socket in the device landing in the dirt behind him. Slowly the machine began to hum down.

Ron ran toward the device as it powered itself off. He nearly had it in his hands before he was tackled from behind into the ground.

* * *

VI.

Kim had watched the events unfold from the hovercraft from over the trees. Whatever it was that Dementor was up to, it screamed his style of villany. She made her way to the side door of the hovercraft and opened it.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Randol!" Kim shouted out to the pilot. She jumped out doing a triple somersault landing perfectly. She watched as one of Dementor's brutes shoved the muzzle of his laser pistol at the scientist. Ron and Dementor were by the large ray gun fighting over the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer near the portal's edge. She would have to help Ron after saving the scientists.

The henchmen were taken off guard with little time to react as Kim delivered a decisive kick to the closest brute's nose. Kim hopped in front of the second henchman while the first fell to his knees. He tried to bring the pistol up to Kim, but it was kicked it away. She then delivered an uppercut to the man's jaw and then another hook to the left side of his face, spinning him around slack-jawed.

The scientist reached out for Kim's hand, "Thank you Miss Possible. Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said gleefully shaking her hand.

"No big, is everyone okay?" everyone nodded their heads. "Alright, I'll be right back after I deal with Dem…", Kim was cut off by a scream that sent shivers up her spine. She slowly turned to see Ron fall to his knees at the mouth of the portal. Dementor held a laser pistol in one hand and the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer tucked up under his other arm.

* * *

VII.

Ron fell to his knees at the mercy of Dementor letting out a painful scream. Ron gripped the burning wound to his left shoulder, glaring up as Dementor looked back at him with a sick joyous malice. Ron could feel the despair sink in.

"So long, too bad your little girlie friend vasn't here to he-" Dementor froze mid-sentence. Ron turned and saw what had caught his attention, an all too familiar friend running toward them. "Not this time fraulein Possible, not EVER!" Ron turned back to catch a glimpse of Dementor disappear into the shrinking portal.

Ron slowly got up to his knees, wincing in pain. _'Kim's here'._ The thought antagonized him as he walked to the portal. As he neared the portal he heard Sensei's voice. These words were new, repeating themselves over and over. _'This Stoppable-san…_ _this_ _is your destiny'_.

Ron stood in front of the portal as it shrank to his height. He looked down at his pocket where Rufus poked his head out with a frightful look. "Well, I guess this is it buddy, are you ready to go?" Rufus quickly shook his head back and forth. Ron sighed looking back at the portal. "Me neither", he said wincing as he clutched his shoulder.

"Rufus, I want you to stay with Kim, look after her for me. I don't know if I'm coming back or not." Rufus disagreed and folded his tiny arms in defiance. Ron took Rufus out of his pocket and set him on the ground. "I know it'll be hard, but it's for the best," Ron said with tears brimming in his eyes.

Rufus began to whimper and shed tears as well. Ron smiled at Rufus warmly, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Besides, I doubt there's any Bueno Nacho where I'm going. Good-bye ole buddy," Ron whispered blindly putting his right foot in the portal. The feeling in his right leg tingled as it disappeared.

"Ron!" Kim's voice grew closer, he could tell she was sprinting toward him. Should he give chase or should he stay and swallow his feelings and act like the earlier situation at Bueno Nachos HQ was all a farce. Just a pep-talk to bring back his friends confidence. Did he truly want to take this path?

But before any more thought could be put on the matter, something grabbed onto Ron's right leg and pulled. Ron fell into the abyss, never stopping after he went through. It was like a roller coaster, fun but absolutely terrifying.

He tried to look back, but every time he did his head was snapped forward. He tried to scream but no sound came out. He tried again, continuing his decent through the wormhole that didn't seem to have an end. He tried one last time before everything slowly faded to black.

* * *

VIII.

"RON!" She could see he had put one foot into the strange sickly portal that Dementor had created. _'Don't do it Ron! It's not worth it!'_ She had watched him put Rufus on the ground. She knew that he was going to do something reckless and she didn't like it.

She had to choose. Either she had to tackle him and they would go into the portal together or if she could adjust her body just right, pull him to the side and out of the shrinking portal. She was almost there, just a few more yards.

She kicked off her right foot leaping through the air at Ron and the portal. He didn't see her so he couldn't do anything rash. She had the element of surprise. She had him.

There was a blinding bright flash that forced her eyes shut. Reaching out blindly she was sure of her aim. She pummeled into nothing sliding into the muddied dirt. She looked under her pushing herself up. Ron wasn't there. She looked behind her. The portal… Ron was gone. She was too late.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

I.

The portal stopped abruptly and Ron landed on his rear on the soft grassy ground. _'Grassy,'_ Ron mused to himself as he looked through the tall green grass that waved in a dimming light. Just a few seconds earlier he had been plummeting through a vortex into darkness and now this. He jumped up and pumped his fist up into the air; "BOO-YA!" he bellowed excited. He had made it out of the vortex.

"Shhhh!" someone hushed Ron. Ron looked ahead to find Dementor cowering in the grass.

"Dementor!" Ron pointed. Ron looked down to find the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer between them.

"Be quiet!" Dementor hushed him again in a strained, nervous voice. His eyes were wide in fear. His hands reached for the sky as he had been caught by the police.

Ron smiled determinedly, "Nope, I'm not falling for something like that. You want me to look back so that you can grab the Vortex thing and run off. Not this time!" Ron dove toward the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer grasping it in his hands and hugging it to his chest."HA!" Ron triumphed getting back up on his feet.

Ron's gaze fell upon Dementor's laser gun that he had used to shoot him earlier. His shoulder throbbed as he remembered being shot.

Ron gulped hearing several metallic clicks coming from behind him, sending a cold sensation up his spine. Ron noticed Dementor's lip quivered, terrified. Keeping his head low, Ron slowly turned around keeping the Vortex Inducer close to his chest.

He saw the two pale brown figures on the ground. They were made of metal and Ron noticed a black gun in each of the figures' rigid hands. They were robots but he had no clue where they had come from. Ron concluded Dementor had shot them, given the scorch marks on them.

More metallic sounds rang above his head. His eyes drifted upward where he found a sizable group of the robots. Their skeletal form gave them a frightening appearance. Nearly the entire platoon had their guns trained on either Ron or Dementor. Ron understood Dementor's fear clearly as he himself trembled.

But what terrified Ron more were what seemed to be a special squad directing them. These robots were the same in appearance except for silver coloring. They were much better equipped and one seemed to be responsible for knocking out Dementor's weapon. The foremost figure who bore yellow markings, held his blaster at eye level with Ron on the other end.

Ron now assumed the leader of the squadron was the silver robot with yellow markings. It motioned two of the foot soldiers toward Ron and Dementor. Ron slowly backed up to Dementor's side holding his hands up with the Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer. He winced, raising his arms didn't help the wound.

They stopped in front of Ron and Dementor. Ron began to wonder if this was the last moment of his life. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, waiting for the impending hurt.

"Hands up," the first robot ordered. It's voice was void of all emotion.

The other robot nodded his head up and down confirming what the first one had ordered, "Roger roger."

Ron's fearful expression soon changed. He was dumbfounded. "Really guys? Our hands are already up. You can't be that stupid can you?"

"Get moving!" the bots prodded them with their rifles.

"Okay! Okay! I wasn't trying to judge." Fear took over again as the robots forced them up the hill where the rest of the platoon waited. Over the hill was an elongated hovercraft waiting for them.

"Board the prisoners," the leader ordered. The other robots shoved Ron and Dementor into the craft. The silver ones boarded last, motioning for the pilot to fly off.

Ron's mind began to wander as they traveled to wherever they were taking them. The alien world's sun had already set below the horizon, illuminating the land in a radiant red glow. To the east, the stars already shone brightly as the sky turned dark blue. The night sky was strange with three waning moons bathing the grassy plains in a resplendent shade of blue.

Ron's gaze turned to the plains they were flying through. The air was clear enough for him to see for miles. He peered further into the distance, making out a large forest at the base of shadowy mountains capped with snow. Strange creatures roamed the landscape in the distance.

The warm air and quiet hum of the hovercraft eased Ron's stress and injured body. As the pain began to subside, Ron's eyes closed. He fell into a deep sleep.

Ron awoke to an elbow in the waist. His neck cramped and the pain in his shoulder had returned _. 'Dang_ _it, I knew I never should have slept on this thing'_ Ron thought. "Ow!" he was elbowed again and turned to see Dementor glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Ron whispered groggily.

"Vake up sidekick! I think ve've arrived at our destination," Dementor whispered. The air was cold now and stung waking Ron from his slumber.

" _Grrr_. How do you know? And my name is STOPPABLE!" Ron growled. Dementor pointed and drawing Ron's eyes outside the hovercraft. The open plains had been replaced by streets and buildings with people walking about.

"Don't you think it's a little late for people-" Realization hit Ron in the face, "PEOPLE!"

Dementor smacked himself in annoyance, "Young people and their enthusiasm!" He huffed.

Ron ignored him, "Does that mean we're still on Earth?" Ron asked.

Dementor rolled his eyes, "No! Our planet does not have three MOONS!"

"Wow, look at that," Ron pointed ahead of them astonished.

"Vhat..?" Dementor asked, dumbfounded. They both watched as a massive ship a few miles in the distance lifted off the ground. Huge thrusters threw out a bright yellow energy of some sort. It ascended into the night sky, shrinking until it disappeared. "Wow, that's the biggest airplane I've ever seen," Ron commented.

"I don't think that... vas an airplane..." Dementor, mouth agape, said astonished.

They reached the end of the town and entered the fields of grass again. Ahead they could make out dozens of other ships that were grounded as large as the one they had seen lift off. Some were more skeletal, narrow and long. Far off he could see what looked like gigantic steel spheres implanted in the surface of the ground. As they neared the base they could see it was crawling with thousands of robots.

Ron turned to the silver robot with the yellow markings. "Hey? Is that where you're taking us?" Ron inquired pointing at the large base.

"Affirmative," the bot answered.

"Do you know why?" Ron asked.

"That information is classified," it answered him turning its head to face the base.

Dementor sighed, "Do you really zink zat zey're just going to tell us vhy ve're going zere. Can't you see ve've been captured?"

"Well we can at least try," Ron retorted.

"Ve're PRISONERS!" Dementor shouted.

The vehicle stopped. The regular, tan robots got up in unison and marched off in a two column file. The silver bots stood up and motioned Ron and Dementor to follow. As they exited, Ron took note of the thousands of armed automatons walking about. To try to escape now would be suicide.

They marched to the entrance of a fortified bunker where a tan yellow marked robot waited with two hulking bots guarding the entrance. The tan robot halted them, carrying an advanced communicator.

"Where are you taking them?" it asked the silver robots.

The commanding silver robot stepped forward, "Sector two, level five."

"What is the nature of the persons you are escorting?" it replied.

"Prisoners," the silver robot replied.

"Access has been cleared. Proceed." The command robot signaled the guard robots to stand aside.

They all marched into the building down a dim hall as the doors slid shut behind them. Ron looked around in curiosity.

"Get in the elevator!" Ron turned back around to see the robots and Dementor standing in the large elevator. He hurriedly stepped inside as the doors shut behind him. Ron moved beside Dementor with whom he was strangely more comfortable now. _'Wow, I'm more comfortable standing by a super villain who shot me just a few hours ago than a robot,'_ Ron mused to himself. The command robot entered a code and what level it wanted.

Ron's stomach heaved with the sudden increase of speed as the elevator began its descent. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Ron said.

It abruptly stopped, and the doors slid open to an underground facility. There was a huge expanse, almost like a hangar carved out of the bedrock. There were thousands more robots, many of them quite different from what they had seen so far.

They followed the leader out into the hangar passing through it quickly and entered a dull tunnel. Upon entering they passed more armed robots walking about in pairs or squads. A couple of aliens dressed in elegant purple robes and hats passed. Their amphibian skin made Ron's skin crawl. The underground passage seemed to go on for miles and Ron was growing weary.

"Man, this tunnel is way too long. My legs are getting tired," Ron moaned in frustration.

Dementor eyed him, "Stop complaining, at least ve veren't shot."

"Well, that's an upside," Ron remarked sarcastically.

They continued passing more green amphibious aliens and battle robots along the way. They passed a group of what Dementor perceived as large locusts. The aliens came in all shapes and sizes, some tall, others short, some with three eyes bulging out of their head.

Ron wanted to collapse out of exhaustion. He hadn't had much sleep in a while with the Diablo sitch, fighting Synthodrone 901, and then Dementor. It had all tired him out. The only sleep he had gotten was a nap on the transport, and it wasn't even that long. It seemed like hours of walking to Ron's exhausted mind, when it had only been minutes.

"Halt!" The leader of the robots ordered. They had reached a door as the tunnel reached a t-intersection. The door slid open and the commando droid entered. Ron could make out that the robot was talking but couldn't make out specific words. It came back out and signaled the other droids. They shoved Ron and Dementor toward the room.

"Okay!" Ron snapped dragging his feet into the room. It was cooled unlike the hot damp underground base. The walls were a light red with a window where Ron could see trees and a small lake, confusing him since they should have been underground.

Across from them was a man, armored from head to toe. A matching metallic t-visored battle helmet hid his face. Although he couldn't see his eyes or any feature on his face, the helmet and his posture spoke for him. He stood up and walked around the desk, confidence resounding out in every step.

"So my commando droid informed me that they caught you two out near the Artinell Forest. They say you aren't a registered citizen here but didn't find a ship. I am General Beta and as such the commander of this outpost. So may I ask how you got here?" he asked clasping his gloved hands together, his voice thick and rough.

Ron looked down and then back up at the armored man, "Where exactly is here?"

The man sighed, "Ord Canfre of the Outer Rim near the Braxant Run. Have you been stuck under a rock your entire life, even a Gungan would know he's in the wrong place." Beta asked. "You're in Confederate territory, deep in Confederate Space." He mocked.

"You mean the Confederate States? I knew they used robots in the Civil War!" Ron exclaimed.

Dementor face-palmed, "You idiot! He said SPACE!"

"Oh! Space, okay so we didn't go back in time," Ron concluded.

Dementor shook his head in frustration, "You'll have to excuse him and his idiocy. His brain is schiffskampange."

"Hey! I'm not dumb! What does that last word mean?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Enough! I asked how you got here, not which one of you is dumber!" Beta shouted frustrated. He didn't have patience nor the time for beating around the bush. "Perhaps you ended up stranded here, though I don't know how you'd get past my blockade? Maybe some refreshments would help?" he pondered walking back to his desk. "Water?" he asked holding up two glasses.

They quickly snatched the glasses out of his hands, guzzling down the water.

"You guys act like you've been stranded on Tatooine for days," Beta laughed dryly. "So where are you guys from. Null, Wayland, maybe citizens of the Republic who crossed the wrong smugglers?"

Ron looked at Dementor puzzled, "So are those like other cities on this world or what?" Ron asked, trying to see if he was right. through

Beta stared at them in disbelief, the fuse on his patience was beginning to disappear. "What system... planet, are you from!?" he raised his voice.

"Oh planet? Well, uh, you see, we came here through a portal from Earth. I don't know-"

"What did you say?" Beta inquired in a low tone, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"What? I said we're from Earth. Now I don't know if we're somewhere else in our, our, oh man! What's the name of our galaxy again?"

"Ze Milky Vay! And no ve are in another DIMENSION!" Dementor shouted at Ron.

"Impossible!" Beta exclaimed.

"What's impossible? What's going on?" Ron asked nervously.

Beta closed his eyes furrowing his brow in frustration. He could now sense the power flowing through Ron. The picture was growing clearer. He was strong in the force but there was another power that he had once before. He opened a drawer to his desk pulling out a stone tablet.

"What is your name?" Beta asked looking up at Ron.

"Don't answer him! You have rights!" Dementor told Ron.

"We're not in the United States, no less on Earth!" Beta retorted. "What is your name?"

Ron sighed seeing no choice.

"Ron. Ron Stoppable."

"So the prophesy might not be a fairy tale after all. Interesting." Beta mused putting the stone tablet back in the drawer. "I can sense the Force flow through your very being, yet your other power masks it making it impossible to single you out."

"Force? Prophecy?" Ron was confused about what Beta was talking about.

Beta stepped back around his desk, "I was sent here when I was just a boy and instructed by my father that my brother and I were part of a prophecy. One that would bring forth either peace or destruction."

"You're ze boy zey detected before we came through ze portal!" Dementor pointed in disbelief.

Beta smirked, "And one of the only survivors." He looked back at Ron. "After all this time I had begun to lose hope. But I believe it was you who I was sent to wait here for. Perhaps… perhaps…" Beta's musings were interrupted by an impatient scientist.

"Okay? I do not know vhat is going on but vhat about ME!" Dementor shouted.

"Bro, don't listen to this dude. He's an evil super-genius scientist who is bent on taking over the world," Ron crossed his arms thumbing at the stout mad-scientist.

"Vay to sell me out SIDEKICK! When I get my hands-" Dementor reached out his energy binded hands.

"A scientist? I've been in need of one since the ambush on Pengalan four." Beta mused, "Perhaps in exchange for your services, I give you a position in the Confederate Army as my top scientist. I'm in dire need of one-"

"Professor Dementor," Dementor gave him his name. "And vhat if I don't agree to your offer."

"In this time of war, the alternative is to send you to the farthest reaches of the Galaxy on the remotest of worlds…"

"I think the latter iz most unpreferable. Fine General, you have yourself a deal," Dementor huffed.

"Excellent. OM-1, release the Professor and Stoppable," Beta ordered walking back to his desk.

"Yes sir," the commando droid ordered his squad to release them both from their binds.

"Escort them to our medical facility and make sure they are taken care of. I need Ron in top condition," Beta instructed OM-1.

"Yes sir." Beta sat back down at his desk watching the commando droids escort Ron and Dementor out. He pondered about the future and what had been set in motion. He furrowed his brow in frustration. He was young but he felt the stress of his destiny falling upon his shoulder grain by grain. Just from his first impression he could tell Ron possessed the potential. He might indeed be the boy mentioned in the prophecy that he himself had lost faith in. But could Ron Stoppable uphold his destiny?

* * *

II.

Kim shot up in her bed, sweat dripping off her skin. She took in deep, calming breaths. ' _It's alright Kim, it was just a dream'_ Kim thought. The night terror had frightened her. She looked down at her hands, there was no blood. It had all been just a dream. She sighed and stepped out of her bed gathering a new set of clothes for the day.

Taking a long shower soothed her skin and edgy feelings. She leaned her head against the tile wall letting the hot water run down her back. The heat relaxed her tense muscles and eased the frustration on her mind. She closed her eyes wishing that what had happened the previous night was all part of her nightmare. She hoped that yesterday was repeating itself and she could fix the past. But it was already tomorrow, the alarm clock didn't lie.

Kim passed on breakfast not feeling hungry and instead opted to watch the ceiling fan spin in her loft. She had received a call from Monique late last night and Kim had agreed to meet her at the food court in the Middleton Mall later that morning. She decided to walk to the mall instead of asking her parents for a ride. It was more of her thing anyway and it gave her time alone to mull over her thoughts.

At the mall they had both purchased a salad to snack on during their conversation. "So he just walked through the portal? Just like that?" Monique asked trying to fathom everything Kim had said.

"Yeah... and the worst part was it seemed like he wanted to go. It was like I was in his way," Kim replied burying her face in her arms.

Monique took a sip of her soda, "It's okay girl. I'm sure you'll be able to find Ron."

"Oh yea!" Kim threw up her arms. "And just how do you think I'm going to find Ron?" Kim asked irritably.

"I don't know? YOU'RE the 'Possible' girl, figure it out," Monique replied.

"Monique, Ron's in another Dimension, probably not in our universe. And there's only one PDVI and Dementor took it," Kim groaned.

"Well I'm out of ideas. Why don't you ask Wade? He's a super genius, isn't he?" Monique suggested.

"Wade is a genius, but even he has limitations," Kim replied.

"So how are Ron's parents taking it?" Monique asked standing up to throw out her trash.

Kim did the same and followed Monique out of the food court, "Bad. My mom has been trying to reassure them that Ron will turn up. At least that's what my mom told me," Kim replied.

"Why wouldn't they be upset, Ron was their only child," Monique replied.

Kim grumbled growing frustrated. "You know how to rub it in don't you."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kim took the Kimmunicator out of her pocket to find the young super genius. "What up Wade?" Kim noticed that Wade wasn't in his room, "Where... are you?" Kim furrowed her brow.

"On a plane heading for Japan, but that's not what's important right now," Wade replied shaking his head.

"Question. Why are you going to Japan?" Kim asked.

"I was getting to that," Wade replied. "Do you remember Sensei and Yori from the secret Yamanuchi School Ron visited?"

"How could I forget Yori," Kim sighed rolling her eyes.

"Sensei says he needs us and it's pretty urgent." Wade explained.

"Wade, I don't know if I can take anymore missions right now, not after what-"

"Kim, the reason I'm going to help Sensei is because he knows where Ron is. And he has an idea of how we can help him," Wade filled in.

"What!? Do you have a ride set up?" Kim asked determined.

"G.J. should have just arrived in the west parking lot," Wade smiled.

Kim pocketed the Kimmunicator. "Sorry Monique but we'll have to continue this another time." Kim sprinted away as fast as she could.

"See I told you that you would be able to find Ron!" Monique shouted. Kim didn't hear Monique, her only focus was finding Ron.

* * *

III.

The sun began to set behind the mountains surrounding Yamanuchi. It's shadow loomed over the school and valley below. Sensei meditated on a large rock overlooking the school's garden. Cherry blossoms showered down from above him, sprinkling the ground. The sound of someone approaching disturbed his reflection.

"Master Sensei!" It was Yori. This was a conversation he had hoped to avoid for years. Yori was his most trusted student. He was aware of her feelings for Ron. This is what she was coming to discuss with him. She stopped behind him bowing in respect for him. "Is it true Sensei? Has Stoppable-san left us?"

Sensei sighed. "Stoppable-san has chosen to walk his path. He has not left us."

Yori straightened her stance, "But Sensei?"

"Stoppable-san has chosen his destiny my young pupil. Are you ready for yours?" he asked.

Yori seemed surprised, "What do you mean Master?"

Sensei sighed. He turned to face his pupil. "Do not worry about Stoppable-san. I trust that soon he will be in good hands."

"What about Possible-San?" Yori asked concerned for Ron's best friend.

"You will get to ask her soon enough," Sensei started to stroll through the Yamanuchi Garden. "The greater issue is whether you are ready to face the trials?"

"Trials?" Yori questioned. She hadn't the slightest idea of her Master's intentions.

"Yes. Your trials to graduate Yamanuchi," Sensei replied. "If you pass your trials, your destiny does not fall far from Possible-sans."

* * *

IV.

Rain drenched the canopy of the Congo in the dark of night. The torrents of rain making small waterfalls through the thick flora. All the creatures in the forest were silent. The air dense, heavy with an evil aura emanating from deep within. A shadowy figure drudged through a small muddy path.

He slipped down a muddied slope to a flooded basin. Lightning streaking across the sky revealed a dark cave opposite of him. He continued his track through the slosh and into cavern. The ceiling stopped the rain but the air thickened. He could feel the malice flowing from within.

The hiss of a sparking match gained his attention. A lighted candle shed light on a cloaked figure.

"Did you succeed in destroying the files to the Hephaestus Project?" the cloaked man asked.

"All the files in Doctor Possible's lab have been destroyed, his mind erased of its knowledge. Our agents in Global Justice are having the Diablo's collected and stored in hidden in undisclosed locations," the muddied man removed his soaked hood revealing an obnoxious smirk.

"Excellent!" The cloaked man set the candle on a rocked mantle. "My plans are moving forward as planned then. I hope my other apprentice will have succeeded in his task." He walked over to a younger man who stood at the back of the cavern, head hung hiding his voice.

"Eric?" Eric. The same Eric who was dating the famous heroine Kim Possible. Eric knelt down before his ominous overlord. "Did you manage to eliminate Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible?"

Eric paused taking in a breath of the moist dense air. "No Master."

The cloaked man frowned sickly, "How disappointing." The man lifted his hands toward the arrogant youth. "I expected more from you." Dark blue lightning streamed from the his hands striking Eric throwing him back against the rocky walls.

Eric groaned in pain, his clothes sizzling from the intense heat. "Have mercy!" he begged rolling over in the mud.

"I gave you the simple task of killing both of the teens! Drakken and Shego would have been blamed as planned." He sent another blast of lightning into Eric's body.

"Please Master!" Eric begged. Another person stepped into the cavern gaining the dark wizard's attention. He turned to the new presence, a snarling scowl drawn about his face.

"You'd better not have failed me this time!" He demanded.

Fukushima knelt down between Eric's writhing body and the stolid apprentice who came before them. He presented a sheathed katana and a lumpy brown bag. "I have attained both the Lotus Blade and the other Lotus talismen."

The cloaked man smiled smugly, lifting his hands and pulling the items towards him with an invisible force. He turned away with the items in hand. "Finally! Soon my plans will come together. After a thousand years of planning, the Sith will have their revenge!"

* * *

 **A/N: All characters from Kim Possible or Star Wars are the property of Disney. Thank-you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **And thank-you for the warm welcome back. It's good to be back.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay and absence. The holidays were very busy and an unwelcome bout of the flu had taken up my families time. I will be posting a new chapter weekly henceforth Tuesday nights. This week will feature two new chapters over the next couple days since it has been overdue. Thank-you for the faves, follows, and reviews!**

 **Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

* * *

I.

Beta strode down the dim halls of the subterranean Confederate base. OM-1 flanked him to his right, carrying its battle rifle. The base was still; it was now night on the surface. The majority of the patrols were switching shifts for recharge. They stopped at a small, hidden entrance that was shrouded in the darkness between the lights.

Beta waved his hands and the door slid open. He looked to OM-1, "I don't want any interruptions. No one comes in. Scramble and encrypt the transmission. Let me know if we're being watched." OM-1 nodded. The door slid shut as he descended a spiral set of stairs into a large dark room. He moved to the center where an idle console tower stood alone. He tapped on the dim screen bringing life to the room. Three figures flickered on before him.

"My comrades," Beta raised his right hand. "As you know we have less than twelve weeks until Supreme Commander Grievous launches Operation Durge's Lance. As you know we have a paramount position as we will be conducting the first incursions, drawing the bulk of the Republic Army onto us. Admiral Norith… Is our ship production on schedule?"

"The shipyards above Wistril have been fully restored. Along with Ord Canfre's two moons, our ship production has resumed at full capacity."

"I also see that your modifications to the Lucid Voice are nearly complete. Will this be the new standard?" Beta asked.

"If that is what you wish my Lord."

"See to it, Admiral. We need to bolster our fleet's capabilities before Grievous' main offensive begins."

The silver-haired admiral raised her right fist to her chest. "It will be done, my Lord." With that, her transmission cut out flickering away.

"Aella… Svana… The prophecy that I declared void… I believe I may have been gravely mistaken. Hours ago, a boy and a deranged man appeared mysteriously on the plains. OM-1 and his team apprehended them and brought them to me."

"Hmm. So you believe the boy to be relevant?" Svana, a fair blonde spoke on the subject first.

"I do. I can feel great power dwelling within him… greater, even, than mine. Yet for some reason, he has undergone very little training which is absurd. It seems he also neglects his true potential on a personal level."

"Traits and issues that you well know can lead down a dangerous path. If the boy is to be trained, then I advise we take on this task with caution regardless of the prophecy. After all the prophecy is not finite to one person," Svana replied.

"If we do not want to endanger the boy. I propose moving fast to train him. Immediately would be best." Aella, a jet-blue-haired, fair young woman spoke.

"Training him too fast could be catastrophic. If he succumbs to the Dark side of the Force, that would put us in a more perilous situation than we are already in!" Svana voiced her protest.

"Yes, but our order of balance is small. It would benefit us greatly to add to our ranks. You have taken on an apprentice of similar age. Last I checked her past was riddled with conflict so severe that our Master forbade you from teaching her any skills other than that of a saber. Now a year in she would seem to have stabilized," Aella countered.

Beta thought hard. He hadn't expected this day to come so soon, if at all. He had all but given up years ago on the project and prophecy. Ron was young, naive and he could sense the distraught, emotional turmoil churning inside the boy. He knew all too well the consequences of pushing him too hard.

"I propose that we immediately put the boy through a rigorous test that will let us gauge how he will react to certain conditions and ascertain what regimen we should put him through," Aella concluded to both Svana and Beta.

"Both of you make valid arguments. We must tread his path carefully. Progressing slowly will stunt his growth. He's already so old and it will be hard to train him. Move too fast and we will break him possibly from beyond saving. I will put him through a test I have devised. We'll be on our way to Mandalore. Aella?"

"Yes?" the long, blue-haired warrior answered.

"I'm assigning you to be the boy's primary Master," Beta instructed.

"As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

II.

Ron squinted, a brisk wind blew in from the south. No longer in the base's warm depths, he stepped out of the structure's shadow into the rising star's warm rays. Rubbing his eyes, he adjusted to the intense blue light.

The boy jerked to a cold metal hand grasping his shoulder. Turning, he found OM-1 staring down at him. The commando droid said nothing and motioned Ron to follow it.

"You know, you don't have to be so sneaky," Ron grumbled, bumbling after Beta's commando droid toward a troop carrier.

Ron sat down across from Dementor who had been picked up earlier. The carrier thumped into gear driving away from the underground entrance. The fields surrounding the bunkers were void of any trace of the droids massive fleet.

He watched the large moon sink below the white-capped mountains on the horizon. The combined light from the moons and star cast a beautiful indigo aura over the clouds. They entered a heavily wooded area to the opposite side of the base where they had passed by the town.

The vehicle came to a halt paralleling a metal platform sporting a sleek looking shuttle. It looked similar to a Global Justice hovercraft, just larger and minus the built-in rotor-blades. It was armed with three turrets. One at the rear near what Ron could make as the afterburners and two on top in the middle. It also sported two front cannons under the shaded cockpit.

"Good Morning Ron... Professor Dementor," Beta rounded the ship's thrusters pocketing some small devices into his belt pouches.

"Aw! Vell if it isn't ze General himself," Dementor mused sarcastically.

"OM-1, escort them aboard," Beta ordered. "I'll explain everything to you two in a moment. We're in a hurry," he explained to Ron and Dementor.

"Yes sir," OM-1 complied escorting them up the ramp. The other commando droids gathered around Beta when he returned.

"OM-1, stay with Three and Five and help Colonel Coryn with observation and security on the planet. Contact me if an emergency arises," Beta ordered.

"And what of the PDVI?" OM-1 asked.

"In the forests near the Usurri Mountains is a hidden bunker. Find it and store it there," he instructed.

"Roger roger," OM-1 replied.

"Two and Four will join me on this expedition. Your objective is to protect our passengers at all costs. Is that understood," Beta asked. The two commando droids nodded and marched into the ship. OM-1 saluted and left the landing pad with the others. Beta turned and followed his chosen escorts onboard the shuttle.

"Hey! I called shotgun. Ow!" Ron shouted as he and Dementor struggled for the co-pilot seat.

"I vas here FIRST!" Dementor growled back as they continued to fight. Beta watched, amused while they struggled.

He turned to the droids behind him as the ramp hissed shut. "Actually, OM-2 will be my co-pilot and Four will man the rear turret," he ordered. He turned to Ron and Dementor who had stopped their bickering and began their way to the rear of the cockpit.

Beta sat down taking the controls of the craft and flipping switches. "Main power on. Thrusters and anti-gravity power at fifty percent. Shields online?"

"Roger roger," OM-2 nodded. Beta flipped the switch to ignite the shuttle's engines and repulsors. The ship lifted off slowly before darting into the sky and soaring through Ord Canfre's clouds.

"Vowww!" Dementor gasped. It was very rare that he was ever amazed. Ron looked too and was just as astounded as Dementor. As the craft transcended the planet's troposphere and into space. He could see Ord Canfre's three moons that orbited closer than Earths own moon. The system's blue star burned brightly, more blinding than even the Sun.

More astonishing were the hundreds of spaceships in orbit around the planet. The large crafts he and Dementor had seen late the previous night were slowly gliding through the vastness of space. Ron pressed his hands and face against the window as the shuttle slowly passed by a massive, cylindrical-like battleship. A tall spire with a darkened bridge towered above the stern. Three massive, twin barreled turrets lined up in its shadow toward the bow. An active command bridge jutted over the tapered nose of the ship.

Beta noticed both Ron and Dementor's dumbfounded stares. "It's a Providence Dreadnought. Impressive isn't it?" Beta asked them. They both nodded.

"So what are we doing up in space? Isn't the city OM-1 mentioned back on the planet?" Ron asked.

Dementor smacked his face, "It iz unbelievable how you cannot COMPREHEND!"

A sly smile spread across Beta's face, "Oh, you'll see in just a few seconds. OM-2, activate the hyperdrive."

"Yes, sir!" OM-2 pulled down a lever and flipped two green switches above him.

Beta leaned forward and reached out with his right hand for a large handle, "Coordinates locked," Beta spoke to himself. "Prepare to make the jump into hyperspace."

"What's hyperspace?" Ron asked.

Beta's let out a chortle pulling down the handle. Ron was bewildered as a bright blue tube appeared from the veil of space. The massive Dreadnought beside them spaghettified with the rest of the system disappearing behind them. It was an endless bluish-white glow that illuminated his face.

After some time of silence, it finally hit him. He wasn't at nor anywhere near home anymore. He was a galaxy… a universe away. He had planned to force Dementor to take them back to Earth. But with General Beta and his army in possession of the PDVI, it was hopeless. Now he was in tow with a faction's military leader he knew nothing about other than he was from Earth. He had really had underestimated his actions by going after Dementor.

Ron's eyes began to shut as his mind drifted. He thought of a home that didn't exist in this galaxy. One that he probably wouldn't see for months, perhaps years if ever again. He slumped his shoulders leaning back in his seat. He smiled, re-living his memories with a red-haired girl, slumbering away.

* * *

III.

Kim stepped down from the hovercraft. Wade; in the flesh, was talking to Dr. Director at the entrance of Yamanuchi. The school was active with scientists, soldiers of unknown origin and ninjas running about. Something was off… she would just have to trust Wade.

"Hey, Kim!" Wade waved as she neared them.

"Hey, Wade. So what's the sitch?" Kim asked. Although she was happy to see him, there was no time to waste on pleasantries. She wanted to know the plan. She wanted to know the plan to get Ron back.

In his shadow followed the Director. "Kim Possible..." The Director extended her hand to greet Kim.

"Director… I can't figure out if I'm surprised or not at seeing you here," Kim wasn't amused at the amount of firepower brought in. To her left up against the hill, the barrel of a massive tank cannon stuck out of the mountains brush. To the right on the top of a taller mountain, she made out a SAM site. "I didn't know you needed all this firepower to find Ron. After you found the Ron Project a bust, I didn't think you gave one iota about him."

Dr. Director glanced around and caught Kim's drift. "Oh..? You mean all the muscle. None of its mine. As a matter of fact, I'm the only one from G.J. that's here."

Wade decided to break the tension between the two. "Kim, did you know that Dementor doesn't have the only Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer?"

"Really?" Kim crossed her arms. "Then if G.J. weren't the ones who brought it… Who did?"

Wade was ready to explain but the Director stopped him. "Judging by Kim's glare she wants to know the truth… from me would be best."

"Go on..." Kim grumbled.

The Director crossed her arms. "These men aren't mine. They're all Russian Soldiers. In fact if anything, all their guns and Yamanuchi's men have their sights trained on me. You see I don't know all the classified parts, but the PDVI is… was never stolen by Professor Dementor. At least not at first… and not from us."

"What do you mean?" Kim's muscle's tensed.

"You were asked to retrieve the PDVI over a year ago from Professor Dementor… You and your computer genius weren't told the whole truth. Professor Dementor did steal the PDVI, but he didn't steal it from an American Laboratory..."

"You mean to tell me that that mission was a lie from the start!?"

"Professor Dementor never stole the PDVI from America because its origin is the former Soviet Union. You see, Dementor was the lead in a group of Soviet and other communist bloc scientists. For some reason or another in 1988 the Soviets surprisingly reached out to America about the project they had so painstakingly guarded."

Kim could see doubt in the Directors eyes. "I don't know what happened after that. Both the CIA and FSB, even though required to release documents to GJ, redacted almost everything save for a few names, one of those being Professor Dementor, and that was his given alias. Anyways, the Soviet Union fell three years later with Russia inheriting all the projects including the PDVI."

"With the collapse, cooperation seemed to explode except with a few key areas, one of those being the PDVI where all cooperation ceased. No one knows how many PDVI's Russia built. They have the schematics to them. But in all the chaos of the Soviets collapse, Dementor managed to sneak one of the PDVI's out of the Union and keep a low profile about it."

Kim crossed her arms. "Let me guess? That was until Dementor and I started to cross paths."

"When the Russians discovered their missing inventory of a PDVI, they sent their agents into Europe and America to look for the Professor. The CIA and FBI knew the Russians would do anything to get it back. Even a bloodbath in America was acceptable to them."

"So the CIA 'Asked' for a favor by getting a certain teen duo take back the 'Stolen' property. The Russians wouldn't dare intervene or involve foul play with you and Ron in the picture. As to why the CIA insisted this fact I don't know. But for whatever reason they were right and the Russians backed off."

"But Russia has more than one. And now all of the sudden they're willing to let you use it… for the sake of finding Ron? I find that hard to believe." Kim didn't care what the Director knew about the PDVI or Professor Dementor. She just wanted a way to get Ron back. She didn't know why that was so hard for them to comprehend.

"Don't be so naive Kim. If you think the Russians are doing this favor you or me..? You got it all wrong. I don't understand it myself, but for some reason, they did it at the request of the Yamanuchi School." The Director thumbed back at the school behind.

This fact did intrigue Kim. She had only dealt with the Yamanuchi School on one occasion and that was to help Ron and his friend; Yori, to find the School's master and save him from DNAmy.

"Now that's the first curve-ball you've thrown at me this whole sitch." Kim furrowed her brow. She understood why Yamanuchi School might want to help find Ron. They believed he was a great warrior and the keeper of the Lotus Blade. But the Russians helping them at their request. To help find Ron of all things. It didn't add up in Kim's mind.

"However they are only lending it to us. We don't get to touch it. Their scientists will be doing all the work and insisted Sensei be in charge," Dr. Director added.

"Sensei is in charge?" Kim asked surprised.

"The Russian ambassador to Yamanuchi insisted," Dr. Director replied.

"Russia has an ambassador to Yamanuchi School?" Kim asked. "That's a little unbelievable seeing how secret the school is."

"Mysteriously enough, Russia is the only country with an ambassador to Yamanuchi aside from its home nation, Japan," Kim noticed the Director's frustration with her own statement. The mystery between Yamanuchi and America's former Cold War foe deepened. "In fact, the only reason I'm involved was to help insist Japan let the Russians fly their military in."

"Right… well, the scientists have finished setting up the device and are ready to open a portal," Wade informed. "We should go meet with Sensei and Yori."

"Yori?" Kim mused remembering Ron's female companion from the secret Ninja school. She still didn't fully understand the depth of the relationship between Ron and the Japanese heroine.

Kim saw the scientists had set up at the foot of the main building. A similar, yet more refined ray gun was set up aimed at a large, hollowed metal ring. Sensei and Yori waited at the top of the steps of the main hall near the scientists. Kim bowed respectfully as Sensei and Yori turned to see her. Rufus popped out of Kim's cargo pocket and onto her shoulder bowing too.

"Ah! Kim Possible. It is good to see you," Sensei greeted her bowing back.

"Good to see you too Master Sensei. Wade tells me you know how to find Ron?" Kim was wary of the Russians watching her. Any one of them could be a spy.

"Ahhh, young Stoppable-san. I felt his presence disappear in this world and therefore asked for a favor. I sense… I sense you feel lost without your companion?" Sensei stood in his usual manner, arms locked in the opposite sides cuffs.

"I would have to say at the moment I'm feeling a lot more than lost!" Kim shook her head in frustration. "Listen Sensei… I really don't want to seem aggravated. But do you know where Ron is? I'm more than just worried at this point. It's becoming a crisis!"

"Do not fear Possible-san, I believe that you will find Ron in time," Sensei tried reassuring her doubts.

"And how do you know that? You didn't jump in a portal and go looking did you?" Kim shot back tensed over the stress of the situation.

"Possible-san..." Sensei reached his hand out to Kim's slumping shoulders. "Believe me when I say I know what it is like to lose someone who means so much. Stoppable-san is an important part of our lives as he is yours."

Kim grabbed her arm, her fingers squeezing into the skin. "It's not that I don't believe you Sensei. I'm sure what your saying is true. But I'm not sorry for saying that I'm pretty sure now Ron means more to me than he ever did to you and this school."

Sensei's expression never wavered. He didn't seem upset by her statement at all and sympathized completely. But a much younger Yori didn't emphasize. "If you are only sure about this feeling you have. Then maybe you should-"

"Student! You will keep your thoughts to yourself!" Sensei looked sternly at one of his best apprentices.

Yori glared at Kim from over her shoulder turning away at her Master's insistence. "Yes, Sensei. My most sincere apologies."

Kim was shocked at the least. She had never seen this side of Yori. Then again it was her first time formally meeting the young warrior. It served her suspicions that Ron and Yori shared a deeper connection than Kim was comfortable with.

"It's alright Sensei. I was out of line. I should be thanking you for contacting the Russian Government and getting them to help. I really should be more grateful," Kim smiled nervously.

"Do not worry Possible-san. If it is to help Stoppable-san, then Yamanuchi will use all of its resources to help find and rescue him."

"The Russian scientists were able to trace the exact coordinates and equations that Dementor used," Wade interjected. "So, in theory, we should end up relatively near to where Ron and Dementor ended up."

The ray gun hummed as it churned on and fired a bright blue beam into the ring opening a portal. "Although Global Justice would like to guarantee your safety… we… I cannot. I just don't know what will happen once you go through," Dr. Director regrettably informed Kim.

"Wade?" Kim crossed her arms. Dr. Director's statement didn't sit well with her.

"It is possible but highly unlikely. Besides, I've already downloaded the algorithms for returning. There is just one catch…" Wade chuckled nervously.

"The Russian Ambassador will not let you take their Vortex Inducer for security purposes," Dr. Director continued.

"You will have to regain the one Dementor took," Sensei added. "Where Dementor is, you will find Ron. I am sending Yori with you to help."

"That would be great," she thanked him sarcastically. She wasn't excited at all, but Sensei had gone through all the trouble to help them. Rufus seemed excited about it though as he crawled up on Kim's shoulder squeaking and nodding.

"The Scientists say we don't have much time. With the current power supply, they can't sustain the portal for more than ten minutes," Dr. Director informed them all.

"No time for goodbyes then?" Kim asked.

"I'm afraid not," Dr. Director replied. A pair of Russian soldiers ran up behind Dr. Director with rucksacks strung over their shoulders. They dropped them on the ground in front of Kim and the others. They conversed in Russian to the Director and then ran back to their original post. "The Russian Military has supplied you with equipment for the journey. They won't specify the equipment inside but ask you to not look until your through the portal."

Kim picked up her bag and noticed immediately that it had to have weighed at least eighty pounds. "Heavy much?" she sighed. "I'm glad I had your pilot stop at my place before here," Kim mentioned walking to the portal. "I just hope it doesn't take too long." Kim looked at Rufus who was still perched on her shoulder. "You ready to go find Ron?"

Rufus nodded fervently. Yori and Wade stepped up beside Kim in front of the portal. They all hoped to find Ron. They stepped through the portal together disappearing just as it closed.

Dr. Director crossed her arms. "I don't like you keeping me in the dark," Dr. Director glared at Sensei. "Can you at least tell me why with the Russians of all people?"

Sensei sighed. "It had to be done. You will see. Sooner than you think," Sensei replied walking away to talk with the Russian Ambassador.

* * *

IV.

Kim sat up taking in the new surroundings. She had landed in a small clearing surrounded by pine-like trees. The grass was soft and the air warm. Behind her, she found a small pond in the middle of the clearing.

"You okay Kim?" she turned finding Wade brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you, Rufus?" she asked the naked mole rat who was rubbing his head.

"Okay," Rufus gave her a thumbs up falling back to the ground exhausted.

"That sure was one heck of a ride," Kim stood up brushing herself off.

"Wow! We sure aren't on Earth anymore," Wade pointed up at the sky.

Kim followed his gesture gasping at the sight. It was beyond her where they were, she couldn't recognize a single star, constellation, or anything else. "Wow, talk about alien," Kim replied, her eyes fixated on the three moons in the sky.

Wade had stopped staring, taking out a laptop from his pack along with another instrument. "What are you doing?" Kim asked.

Wade looked up briefly and then resumed what he was doing, "I'm just getting some readings on the planet's magnetic field."

Kim placed her hands on her on her hips, "Why?"

Wade smiled as he continued to fiddle with his gadgets, "Just to be safe as always." Wade looked up and took in his surroundings again and sighed.

"What is it?" Kim rolled out a mat from atop the Russian knapsack they had given her.

Wade looked into the strange, dark woods. "Nothing, it's just that when I walked through that portal, I… I expected something different."

Kim cocked an eyebrow, "This place has three moons instead of one. How much different did you want?" she set the knapsack itself at the end of the mat for a pillow.

He looked back at her, "It's nothing bad, I just didn't expect a place so different to be so much like our own," he answered listening to the creatures of the alien night. It sounded eerily similar.

Now Kim understood what he meant. Though the sky was alien, everything else was almost completely like earth. But it was still night and they had yet to see what it was like during the day.

The smell of smoke sifted through the air. Both turned around to see Yori and Rufus had lit a fire. "If we are to find Stoppable-san, we should get some rest. It would not be wise to travel at night in a land we aren't familiar with." Kim and Wade couldn't argue her point.

Yori had set down her own mat to sleep bringing her own gear from Yamanuchi. Kim suspected she had been prepared long in advance. Kim surmised the only real reason the Russians supplied them with gear and food was that they knew it wasn't going to be a quick or easy mission. They knew something and Kim didn't like it.

"Goodnight Possible-san."

She lay on her back gazing up at the foreign sky. Yori hadn't talked much since they had met up at Yamanuchi. She had changed, no longer the optimistic person she had met. She seemed more pessimistic and less joyous. She was obviously focused on rescuing Ron, but Kim suspected her own hidden agenda.

Kim looked down to see Rufus and his sad eyes. She turned onto her side, resting her head on her arm. Rufus crawled up to her and nestled himself against her, finding warmth. "Don't worry Rufus, we'll find him," she reassured, even though her own doubts still lingered. Her eyes began to close, unaware of watchful eyes in the forest.

* * *

V.

General Beta's underground base was the headquarters for the Confederate Second Fleet and the droid army based there. Battle droids watched monitors in a dark room constantly receiving feedback from recon units.

One of the monitors began to flash and droids began sifting through the data to locate where the alert was originating from. A video from a scout near the Usurri Mountains appeared. An OOM officer stood up walking to the back of the room. He stopped in front of a tall man with an eye-patch over his right eye. "Colonel, we have intruders in sector 425."

"Are you sure they're not just some teens from the small town in the valley below. We've had these things happen before, it's not a big deal."

"No, sir. Before the subjects were observed, an anomaly energy signature was detected in the same region."

"Has anyone passed through our blockade?" A Neimoidian stepped by the Colonel's side.

"No sir, there are no logs of any stray ships passing through our defenses."

The Neimoidian turned to the Colonel. "You don't think Jedi could have slipped onto the planet to start a coup?"

"I think we're over-thinking this. With how well the General has treated the populace here, I doubt even the council could woo a coup." The Neimoidian looked nervous, his slimy skin shimmering more than usual. "If you feel that strongly about the situation, send out a troop of battle droids to scope out the area and see if they can find the 'Intruders.' The General did leave three of his crack guards. I believe OM-1 and his team were sent to the Usurri Mountains already. Inform them to investigate."

The Neimoidian, Kushro turned to the OOM droid. "Send out the orders immediately. I for one would not be surprised if the Jedi are keen to our operations here."

The Colonel turned his attention back to the monitors. "You really think the Jedi would be that knowledgeable about what this planet is churning out, Kushro?"

"How can you be so ignorant of the Jedi's abilities!? With the General gone, it wouldn't take long for them to-"

"It would take half the Republic Navy and at least a hundred Jedi to take this planet! I think General Beta has done everything in his power to ensure that. I dare say that this planet is more heavily fortified than even Raxus Prime or Serrano. The Count should wish this was the capital," the Colonel boldly claimed.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds!" Kushro turned away.

"You've seen the General fight… Right?" Kushro glanced back at Coryn. "Because if you have, you know that no amount of Jedi could take this system. Your lack of faith in the General is… disturbing."

"Say whatever you must Colonel. But I've seen how the Jedi operate. They will show up when you least expect it. And when they do, they will not show mercy."

* * *

VI.

Ron wiped the sweat from his brow. Mandalore was a hot, humid planet, unlike the cool temperate climate of Ord Canfre. They had come to a small village surrounded by a forest of what Beta called 'Veshok' trees. The trees were so tall that their canopy blocked out the sky. That didn't stop the heat from reaching the shaded surface.

They stopped in front of a wooden shack nestled between the trunks of two Veshok trees. "Keep an eye on them," Beta ordered the commandos. He walked into the shack leaving Ron and Dementor with the commandos. Ron sat down on the shack's patio to rest his weary legs. It had been a long walk from their landing site.

"Vhy are you sitting down?" Dementor asked Ron.

"Because it's comfortable. Don't your legs hurt from that walk?" Ron tried to soothe his sore thighs.

"Now zhat you mention it, yes. I muzt have been too interested in ze alien forests," Dementor mused looking up through the Veshok.

"Eh, all I could think about was when we would stop walking," Ron replied.

"You should be more like Professor Dementor," OM-2 instructed. "Observing and analyzing your surrounding is crucial in combat situations."

"Huh?" OM-2's voice took Ron by surprise. Other than OM-1, Beta's other commando didn't really talk much.

"I said that observing your surroundings is crucial for combat," OM-2 repeated.

"But we're not in a 'combat' situation," Ron used air quotations.

"No. But that doesn't matter. OM-2 had good advice and you blew it off," Ron swiveled to find Beta standing in the doorway. "OM-2 is an expert sniper and knows what it means to know your surroundings."

"But…"

"You aren't on Earth anymore Ron. You're in a different galaxy that is rife with suffering and in the middle of the biggest war in three millennia. Anywhere at any time can be a battle waiting. In the future, I highly recommend you take in any advice from us and hold it dear."

"Yes sir..." Ron looked down at the ground dejected.

"Ease your mind. You have a more important event you have to prepare for. I hope that you will be more observant there," Beta instructed.

"What event?" Ron asked.

"A fight."

"Fight...?" Ron gulped.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: I do not own the characters of Kim Possible or Star Wars. They are the sole property of Disney.**

* * *

I.

The Mandalorians in the stadium stood and cheered as Ron fell to the dirt. Everything moved so slow, the cheers and taunts morphing into a low rumble. The hot humid air mixed with the thin dirt and muddied his face. His breathing grew ragged. He slowly pushed himself up back onto his feet. The whole arena spun around him. His opponent closed the gap between them once again.

Beta's words still ran cold in his blood. " _I will not help you."_ Beta had informed him that his first lesson would be self-efficiency. _"If you cannot preserve yourself, you are not worthy of training."_

Ron took a step back as the man approached. Jaw sore and face battered, he was sure that his right eye was swelling shut. Bloodied and trapped, he had spent the first three minutes running laps in the arena from his opponent. It was his only strategy until OM-2 stopped him with blaster fire. Beta was serious, he was going to fight whether he win or lose.

Ron didn't take his eyes off his opponent. The last time he made that mistake he paid for it with an uppercut to his jaw. The warrior was now within striking range. He assailed Ron with a series of jabs and kicks. Adrenaline began to flow through Ron's blood. For the first time in a long time, he felt the need to defend himself. He wanted to fight back, but how? What was the best way to fight an experienced Mandalorian warrior?

Thinking about a strategy, Ron let his guard down receiving a kick to his abdomen. Ron's knees hit the dirt, the air in his lungs knocked out of him. He tried to stand back up only to be knocked down by another kick to the face. Before he had to time to catch his breath, his opponent picked him up by his collar and threw him.

 _"That's why Kim never liked me like that,"_ he thought. _"I'm pathetic,"_ he landed face down in the mud. He grimaced forcing himself back on his feet. He turned around bringing up his fists. The Mandalorian threw another jab that Ron deflected but nearly missed his kick.

"It's time to finish this!" The warrior lifted his hands to his adoring fans who roared in excitement.

"FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM!"

Ron remembered what Beta had said. The Mandalorian's didn't take kindly to outsiders. Fighting was bred into their culture and they would often fight to the death, especially if it was an outlier. His opponent pulled out a blade, twirling it in his hands before getting into a stance to strike out.

Ron didn't know what to do. At this point usually, Kim would have intervened and miraculously saved him. But there was no Kim to save him this time. He turned to Beta who stood in the crowd with Dementor. He couldn't see his face but he knew he was resolute. He wouldn't help.

The warrior charged, his dagger thrusting out from his hip aimed at Ron's abdomen. Fear and the will to live took over Ron. Without thinking, Ron drew the warriors blade in acting as if he was taking a direct hit from the weapon. He felt a strange sensation take over his body, almost as if he could tell the blades exact location and direction.

With the warriors reach far enough in, Ron acted. He quickly snatched his enemy's forearms and wrists into a lock, wrenching the blade free. The weapon fell to the floor and Ron kicked it away. The Mandalorian was shocked and Ron knew it. He quickly took the initiative kneeing his opponent in the gut sending him to the floor.

Then the unthinkable happened, his belt had been cut away by the warrior's dagger. _'Ah man, even here!'_ Ron quickly ripped off his pants before his opponent could recover and regain the upper-hand. The Mandalorian had now let his anger take control of the battle as began to swing at Ron relentlessly.

Ron recognized his opportunity as his opponent continued his volley of rage. He used his pants to block the next punch and quickly captured his opponent's arm. Turning, he threw the Mandalorian over his shoulder slamming him into the ground.

His opponent tried to get up but Ron had already used his pants to lock his arms. He pushed them tightly behind his back keeping him to the ground. Twisting the man over onto his abdomen he exposed his back. He reached his arm around his neck, his elbow pressing into his larynx. The man tried desperately to peel back Ron's arm, but Ron had locked in the choke with his left arm.

He struggled with the last air he had until finally going limp. The crowd cheered with Ron's victory. Ron had a hard time believing it himself, letting go of his grip over the warrior's neck. He stood up and stepped away from the fallen Mandalorian as the crowd dispersed.

Beta smirked as Ron came through the crowds toward them. He looked over at Dementor who's mouth was still agape.

Beta snickered, "Well, there goes your first week's salary."

Dementor's face contorted, "No! Iz unfair. The probability of zhe sidekick…" Dementor ranted.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm not the one that bet on it," Beta replied.

* * *

II.

Beta's second fleet surrounded the Ord Canfre system. The system had seceded from the Galactic Republic before the war had erupted on Geonosis. For the duration of the war, it had managed to elude invasion by the Republic. But that was all about to change as a Neimoidian shuttle exited from hyperspace and entered the blockade.

Planet-side, Kushro had just received word of the shuttle's approach. He rushed up to the door where Colonel Coryn stood waiting.

"What is it Kushro?" the colonel asked the troubled Neimoidian.

"The Supreme Commander has arrived and will be docking at the base's hanger in ten minutes!" Kushro explained.

"What? The Supreme Commander!" Colonel Coryn was taken off guard. "His visitation isn't scheduled for another three cycles!"

"He has ordered General Beta's presence immediately!" Kushro added.

"But General Beta isn't here you moron! Didn't you tell him?" Coryn shook his head frustrated. "Get a hold of General Beta! Admiral Norith! Someone!" Coryn shouted at the battle droids.

"Even if we manage to contact General Beta, he will not arrive in time," Kushro complained.

"Then we will have to greet him alone. Come!" Coryn ordered Kushro, walking through the exit. They hurried down the halls of the base to the main hanger. This unexpected visit didn't come at the best of times. The Supreme Commander wasn't known for his kindness or generosity to his subordinates. No. He was known rather for his cunning yet ruthless oppressive nature.

The Colonel had only met him once and on that occasion, he was nearly killed for an intelligence error. If General Beta hadn't intervened he wouldn't be walking to meet him again today. Kushro had even more of a reason to be terrified. The Supreme Commander had an extreme distaste for Neimoidians.

They rounded a corner and entered the main hanger where a Neimoidian shuttle was touching down. Hundreds of battle droids had gathered in formation around the landing pad. Colonel Coryn and Kushro stopped in front of the lowering ramp. Mechanical footsteps approached from the shadowy interior. The hunching, caped Supreme Commander stopped in front of them both.

"Where is General Beta?" he glanced around, irritated. The Supreme Commander wasn't fond of either of them.

"He is currently away preparing for our next offensive," Coryn responded.

"That is what I came here for! Has Beta forgotten his place? Is that why he is neglecting our meeting?" the Supreme Commander was growing impatient.

"Not at all my Lord! He merely thought your arranged briefing was in couple days," Kushro uttered.

"Contact him now! Inform him that he has twenty-four hours to return…" he reached out his six-fingered clawed hand picking up Coryn by his uniform. He stood up fully revealing his true height and his cyborg body, "...Or he will have to find a new executive officer for his base here."

Coryn struggled for air grabbing the General's robotic arm. The Supreme Commander dropped him and walked away. "Yes… General Grievous."

* * *

III.

Kim stretched her arms into the air yawning. It had been a long time since she had been on an expedition in the wild. But this expedition was off-world, literally. Surprised at how well she actually slept, Kim stood up looking around the site. The fire was now just smoldering in the morning dew. Wade and Rufus were still sleeping and Yori was down near the pond washing her face. A pond?

Kim sprinted for Yori at the pond. Who knew if the water on this planet was even safe! "Yori!" Kim shouted reaching out. Yori turned as Kim skidded to a halt. "Don't drink it! We don't even know if it's safe!"

Yori looked back at the water and then at Kim. "It is fine Possible-san. I analyzed it earlier this morning. It is actually cleaner than purified water on Earth."

Kim placed her hands on her hips, "And how do you know that?"

Yori pulled out a small portable device that looked somewhat like the Kimmunicator. "One of the scientist's provided this to me since I refused the packs they had made for us," Yori answered.

Kim arched her brow. "Right." Kim drawled looking past Yori and into the misty forest. They needed to find Ron and she feared time wasn't on their side.

"Kim!" Kim and Yori snapped their heads back at the campsite. In horror, they saw Wade being dragged away by two lanky androids with bulky black guns. "Kim! Help!" Wade shouted again. Another of the battle droids tried to shoot Rufus with no success.

"Wade!" Kim darted back toward the camp with Yori close behind. Alarmed the droids dropped Wade and opened fire on Kim and Yori. Kim leaped onto a tree branch to her right and somersaulted in union with Yori. Both kicked the droids guns from their hands leaving them defenseless. Wade quickly seized one of the droids blasters and fired on both of them. They fell to the ground, burnt metal smoldering into the air.

"Well that took care of that," Wade stood up dusting himself off.

"Do not be so sure of that Load-san," Yori took a more defensive posture revealing her fan blades. Kim activated her battle suit as more battle droids, many more robust than before exited from the thicket, guns aimed at them.

"Would you like a gun?" Wade asked stepping behind Kim.

"No thanks, Wade. I like the more hands-on approach personally," Kim held up her fists. She glanced at Yori, "Your move."

"With pleasure," Yori sprinted forward, her fans gliding behind her. Her target took aim but before it could shoot, Yori's fans redirected the weapon's aim at another battle droid. Yori swung her fans and decapitated the manipulated droid.

"Wow! Ron must have had fun learning from her in Japan," Wade was amazed by Yori's moves. Wade heard a low growl of disapproval. He chuckled nervously. "I'm not saying Ron didn't like saving the world with you."

"Watch out!" Kim shoved Wade to the ground as lasers streaked by both of them, one singeing Kim's arm. Another burst of shots hit the camp and destroying their rucks and mats. "Bad move..." Kim caught the next laser using her battle suit and threw it back at a super battle droid.

* * *

IV.

OM-1 and the rest of the droid commandos observed them from behind the thicket. The squad of battle droids sent in after the teens were being destroyed one by one. Once they had realized the young adults were from Earth, One ordered their capture. The weapons that had been in their sacks had been destroyed. They had noo lightsabers, not any that OM-1 could determine at least. Being Jedi was out of the question. Their skills, however, suggested to One they were highly trained.

The young boy seemed to be a tech genius. The two young women were highly trained in combative arts. And the rodent seemed to be an anomaly as it helped the others distract the droids. They seemed like their own commando unit. With no insignia, One deduced they were from Earth.

"Three, contact the General immediately," he ordered. "Five. Prepare to withdraw."

"Roger sir," OM-5 responded while repacking some equipment.

"Our communications have been disrupted. I can only contact headquarters but we need to be in range," OM-3 informed One.

Communications disruptions could only mean one thing. One knew exactly what it meant. "The Republic is invading. Let's move out and return to headquarters! Three, contact them as soon as you get a signal," One ordered as they withdrew from the fight. Their battle droid platoon had been destroyed and although he was confident they could turn the situation around, they had more concerning matters.

* * *

V.

Colonel Coryn and Kushro stood by General Grievous's side in the communications room. After landing he hadn't left their side and his intimidating stature made the colonel feel queasy. They had managed to contact Beta and he had already departed.

A hologram of OM-3 running appeared.

"OM-3 report!" Colonel Coryn ordered.

"The group we found destroyed the battle droid squadron you sent us," Kushro didn't seem surprised by the news. "We could not determine if Jedi or not, but they are very capable."

"Jedi?" Grievous growled.

"Did you capture them?" Coryn asked. OM-2 turned raising his blaster firing three shots.

"We're under attack!" The transmission cut out.

"Colonel! Our fleet has engaged enemy forces and ground troops have landed twenty kilometers outside headquarters! All patrol units in the town have taken defensive positions," a droid alerted.

"Put all SAM's and AAL's on alert. I want coordinates of enemy positions and begin rocket barrages!" Coryn yelled out. "Deplo-" Coryn grunted as Grievous held him high above.

"I want the last coordinates of those Jedi!" Grievous growled.

"Sector… 425. The... Usurri Mountains...," Coryn mouthed trying to breathe. Grievous dropped the colonel and walked out. Coryn rubbed his throat watching the doors close behind the General.

* * *

VI.

Obi-wan and Anakin watched from their Republic Star Cruiser as their fleet and Windu's began the assault. The Separatist fleet amassed around Ord Canfre was unprecedented. They knew that the only reason the enemy was in disarray was that of their surprise. Their leadership; wherever centered, must have bounced back quickly because the fleet hadn't been broken and was reorganizing.

Master Yoda walked onto the bridge behind them. Obi-wan turned around, "Master. Do you really think we can take the planet? This siege could easily last a month. Not counting that their fleet here is huge. With their naval yards around the moons, they could easily churn out more ships."

"Then we take out their naval yards. Not a problem for me." Anakin retorted, smug.

"Here to take Ord Canfre we are not. But a distraction the invasion is," Yoda responded. "Here to rescue we are."

"Rescue who?" Anakin arched his brow. "I wasn't aware of anyone being captured."

Yoda brought up a holographic globe of the planet Ord Canfre. "Here," he pointed at the planets eastern hemisphere. "Whom that needs to be rescued is here."

"What about the troops on the ground?" Anakin asked.

"Know their mission, they do. Once rescued the young ones are, retreat we will," Yoda answered.

"Then they should receive all the air-cover we can afford. I don't know who we're rescuing, but I hope its worth the losses," Admiral Yularen retorted.

"Sir! The enemy flagship has locked on and began an approach!" a deck officer shouted.

"Yes Master, we will do our best," Obi-wan responded bowing in respect leaving the bridge.

"Hurry! On our side, time is not," Yoda added before they exited the bridge. He turned back around watching the battle outside unfold. Something was different. The war was changing.

* * *

VII.

Kim, Rufus, Wade, and Yori chased the three silver battle droids that had managed to slip away but lost them in the forest. They wandered deeper into the dense treeline hoping to find answers to where Ron might have gone.

"My scanner isn't showing any signs of Ron anywhere within one-thousand miles," Wade sighed. "I guess it's possible that Ron and Dementor could have appeared anywhere on this planet. But that means he could be anywhere."

"Well, we should keep on looking for those silver robots. I bet they have something to do with Ron's disappearance," Kim suggested walking under a low branch.

"I agree with Possible-san. There is more to this planet than meets the eye," Yori agreed following Kim.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Wade exclaimed. "If there is technology, there should be at least intelligence behind it and with that my scanners should have picked up signs of intelligence when we got here."

Kim mulled over Wade's statement, "True, but it is possible that they're far more advanced. Couldn't they have jammed your scanners?"

Wade grinned nervously, "Well, now that we're no longer on Earth it's irrelevant, but last year I was allowed inside Area 51 and tested many designs to counter alien technology."

"Why am I not surprised," Kim sighed.

Yori chuckled, "Perhaps this 'intelligence' is more sophisticated, no?"

"Do you have them on your scanners anymore Wade?" Kim asked.

Wade tried to focus in on a location of the droids that slipped away but he couldn't. If something was indeed jamming his scanners, it was deeply frustrating.

Yori stopped and took a defensive posture.

"Everyone stop!" she spoke urgently but softly.

Kim stopped along with Wade and Rufus and looked up into the trees. She didn't know what Yori had seen or heard, but she trusted her judgment. There was nothing but silence. Nothing moved, even the air was still.

"What did you-" Yori hushed Kim looking away from the branches of the trees. This distraction cost her as a mechanical monstrosity landed behind her. Its orange-yellowish eyes simmered with malice and malevolence.

"Yori!" Kim shouted too late. The monstrosity's metal hand slammed into her side throwing her like a doll. Her back hit hard against the trunk of a nearby tree. She let out a ghastly shriek before limply falling to the ground.

Kim pulled Wade back before the cyborg could grasp him. She took a defensive stance in front of Wade. Kim leapt into the air going for a kick but to her shock, her leg was caught not by its hand but foot! It threw her into Wade causing them to tumble to the floor.

The cyborg laughed, mocking her. "Impressive. Impressive for a child to have such bravery in the face of death. However, you weren't the challenge I was hoping to meet." His mechanical, calculating voice. For the first time in a long time, she had felt true fear.

Kim looked into his eyes. The hate she had seen was no longer there. Now they were cold, heartless. "What _are_ you?"

The cyborg towered above Kim. He took a step forward, the durasteel joints creaking as they ground together. "I am General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies-" Wade interrupted Grievous's introduction firing the blaster he had captured earlier.

Grievous drew one of the lightsabers, its blue blade deflecting the blaster fire. Wade's eyes grew in excitement and terror. "No way! A photon sword."

Realizing Wade had attracted the killer cyborg's bad side, Kim quickly recovered and moved back in front of Wade to defend him. She activated her battle suits shield as Grievous brought down his lightsaber against the shield.

Kim smirked, "You'll have to do better than that."

Grievous wasn't fazed. He hadn't come across an opponent yet that he couldn't hold his own against. "A futile effort." Metal blades erected from his forearms with electricity radiating from them. He swiped the blade against Kim's shield deactivating it throwing her and Wade back to the ground.

Kim looked up at Grievous as he brought out a green lightsaber in addition to the blue one. "You have proven yourself an adept warrior for not being a Jedi. For your talent and bravery, I shall grant you a quick death."

Kim rose her hand above her face flinching as Grievous prepared to strike. She couldn't remember the last time being this scared. _'Is this the end?_ _Did Ron meet the same fate? Have I come this far for nothing?'_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I.

"Attack!" Kim looked over her shoulder. Several armed men clad in white armor burst through trees firing blue plasma blasts. Kim turned back to Grievous who seemed unfazed, repelling the plasma back at them.

Kim hoped the white-armored soldiers weren't the enemy. With Grievous distracted, she quickly grabbed Wade by the back of his shirt dragging him to his feet. They ran to Yori who still lay lifeless on the ground. Kim hoisted her over her shoulder and began to hobble in the direction of the soldiers who waved them on.

Her heart raced faster after hearing a loud thud on the ground behind them. It was followed by the sound of moving metal and a low mechanical growl.

"Wade!" Kim shouted as he ran farther ahead. He turned around to see Kim carrying Yori. "Don't slow down!" Seeing the monstrous cyborg slowly gaining on them, Wade realized Kim was in trouble but could do nothing to help. If he could get to the troopers then he would be safe, he hoped.

Just then, a young alien looking girl sprinted toward Kim at amazing speed. She flipped over her and Yori, green sabers drawn, and at the last possible moment blocked Grievous.

"Hurry! Get to the gunships! I'll hold him off!" The young warrior shouted. Two white gunships burst through the canopy and landed in a small clearing near Wade. Kim hesitated, watching the alien girl fend off Grievous. The abomination still seemed to be undaunted. It worried Kim.

 _BOOOOM!_

Kim and the others were thrown toward the gunship by an explosion. They rolled to a stop at the corpse of a lifeless trooper. Kim's ears rang. She heard distant voices and what sounded like freight trains roaring overhead. Kim looked up as hands and arms reached under her. Soldiers began dragging her and the others toward the gunships.

A rocket screeched over them and slammed into another descending gunship. The soldiers helping Kim were thrown back from the shock-wave. Hot shards of metal fell from the sky, the burning aircraft crashing into the ground.

Kim looked over to find Wade barely conscious. Rufus had crawled out of Wade's pocket and was smacking him to keep him awake. She couldn't find any sign of Yori. More rockets screeched overhead. Blue plasma and red lasers streaked past each other as Grievous's droids and the troopers fought. Darkness started to descend over her vision.

"Oh no you don't!" A faint voice called out. Kim felt a strong hand pick her up and carry her over a shoulder. Kim watched as Grievous slowly advanced, pushing back the young teenage warrior. Kim was amazed she was able to hold her own for as long as she did.

Whoever had carried her over to the gunship laid her down on a medical cot. She looked over to find Wade and Yori being taken care of in the same way. Her rescuer revealed himself. A middle-aged man with gentle blue eyes and dirty blond hair. His facial hair was prominent adding to the essence of wisdom.

"Are you alright young one?" he asked.

"I think so?" Kim said rubbing her head trying to get up.

"Whoa there! You need some rest before you do anything else," he gently pushed her back down. She heard a thud. Glancing in the direction she saw the young girl who had been fighting Grievous hunched against the wall rubbing her head.

"Punch it, Master!" She screamed crawling into the gunship. Kim turned to see the ship's sliding doors begin to close. Past them, Grievous stalked toward them, dodging and deflecting a hail of blaster fire. The ship zipped into the sky just before he could get there.

"Don't worry. He won't get to you now," the man comforted her. Kim smiled. The others were safe and now so was she. Safe from the monstrous General Grievous. Maybe there was hope. Perhaps Ron was safe. She saw Rufus climb up beside her, caressing her cheek with his tiny paws. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

II.

Ron awoke from his slumber to the sound of blaring sirens. They had arrived. He opened his eyes to see Beta laboring over the controls. "Strap yourselves in." Ron didn't waste any time tightening the restraints on his seat.

Beta deactivated the hyperdrive and the shuttle exited hyperspace. The sight before Ron was incredible. The shuttle exited right beside the bridge of a Confederate frigate. Blue and red plasma flak streamed across the arena of space. Explosions replaced the distant stretch of peaceful stars. The once organized naval blockade that had encircled Ord Canfre was broken.

"I leave for a day and the Republic breaks down the door. Chert!" Beta ranted.

Ron gazed out of the port-side window. It wasn't hard to discern foe from friend. The Republic cruisers didn't have the organic look the Confederate ships did; they were more geometric and rigid. The Republic had red markings and a different insignia than the blue, hexagonal insignia Beta's fleet bore.

He gazed out as each ship tried to gain the advantage over another. Ships took blow for blow, shell for shell, laser for laser. The Republic must have attacked with a hundred ships. The shuttle shook as they entered the maze of battle. Ron braced himself for the ride.

Beta looked back at Ron and Dementor, both of which had unsure faces. "Don't worry. I've been through worse."

"Look out!" OM-2 shouted. Beta quickly turned to see the burning hull of a destroyed Republic assault ship create a fiery wall in front of their small shuttle. They were on a collision course. Dementor and Ron screamed in horror.

Beta quickly pulled up just in time as the shuttle skimmed over the blazing frame. But Beta was only confronted with new problems. Two more ships straight above battling broadside. There was a small space between the two as they moved past each other, and Beta knew that it was hell in between.

"Go left!" Ron shouted.

"No, go right!" Dementor shrieked.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Shut-up!" Beta bellowed. There was no time to do either or. The Confederate shuttle wasn't a nimble starfighter. He had had a hard enough time avoiding the first obstacle. "You're going to hate me for this..." Beta tightened his grip on the controls. Flak ripped through the space between the warring ships. "The shields better hold..."

Ron tried to shut his eyes, but he couldn't as they got closer. He wanted to see what happened. Time seemed to slow as the shuttle burst through between the battle-cruisers. Everything came back as the shuttle arched over the cruisers. They had made it through and now the shuttle was leveling out over the battle below.

"Watch out for point defense flak," OM-2 pointed at a Republic flotilla of battleships.

"I see them. You worry about tracking enemy fighters. I'll worry about their defenses," Beta replied, veering the ship to the left as lasers streamed past them.

Republic starfighters zipped by. "I told you! Watch out for those fighters!" Beta shouted. OM-2 didn't respond as vulture and tri-fighter droids followed suit in pursuit of the enemy.

"Already covered," OM-2 replied.

Beta turned to his commando, "Right..."

"Look out!" Ron and Dementor shouted in unison. Beta quickly pointed the nose of the shuttle down as a smoldering Guild Destroyer came crashing down in front of them. He swerved left as hard as he could and rounded the destroyer as it crashed into a Republic ship.

Beta looked out of the corner of his eye through his visor at the titanic explosion. "Too close..." Beta sighed.

Dementor folded his arms, sarcasm pooling in his voice. "Noo, you zhink?"

"You want to fly?" Beta replied taking his hands off the controls.

"I'd love too," Dementor retorted.

"We have enemy fighters inbound," OM-2 informed.

"Position?"

"Two Arcs on our ten," OM-2 inputted.

"Is Four manning the cannon?" Beta veered right and up over a Confederate frigate. The shuttle rattled as the arc fighters pursued firing relentlessly with precision. Beta tried to shake them loose weaving in and around the chaos of battle. Dodging Republic defense turrets and fighter squadrons and watching for misfired flak.

"Two more on our six."

"Excellent. Get Admiral Norith on comms so we can board the Lucid Voice," Beta could see his massive flagship as they zipped past the bridge of a Banking Clan frigate.

"Our communications are being jammed."

"Well, do something. I need to know what's going on." The ship jeered as another torrent of lasers hit the shuttle's hull.

"You need to know vhat's going on?!" Dementor shouted angrily, quivering in his seat. "I'll tell you vhat iz going on!" Dementor ranted.

The ship shook violently again, "Sir, our shields are down!"

"Great! Just what I needed to hear," Beta groaned as he twisted the shuttle, barreling over a Republic frigate. "Tell Four to take those arcs out!"

Ron looked ahead and spotted a huge confederate battleship closer than the Lucid Voice. The battleship was a massive incomplete ring with a sphere at the center. At each end of the incomplete ring was a hanger bay, where dozens of droid fighter zoomed out of.

"SIR!" Ron shouted.

"What is it?" Beta shouted back trying to shake off the enemy.

"We should land there!" Ron suggested pointing at the Trade Federation battleship, "It's not far off and it's one of ours. Isn't it?" Beta mulled over Ron's suggestion. They could land, but it was heading into the battle itself. The battleship was heavily armed; the only thing that worried him is if the ship was surrounded by Republic cruisers, escape would be impossible. Either way, they weren't escaping the battle.

"They've disengaged, sir." OM-2 announced baffled, they had done nothing to shake them loose and now they just disengaged.

Beta looked over at the scanner, and then back at piloting. "I don't like it. It's not like we were shaking them off our tail." He changed course away from the Lucid Voice and raced toward the Trade Federation battleship, but an uneasy feeling settled in his gut.

"Brace for impact!" Everyone looked back to the small aisle between the seats and the back rooms, where OM-4 now lay on the ground. The door to the rear turret sealed shut as did all the others to the back rooms.

"Why did you shut all the…" the ship lurched and shook violently. The metal interior of the ship creaked and squalled. Suddenly everything stopped and an eerie silence descended over the crew. Nothing made a sound. Nothing. Beta knew that was bad.

"What in the world was that?" Ron asked, dazed from his skull hitting the back of his seat too hard. The lights and controls inside began to flicker, and then shut off completely. Beta turned to OM-2. OM-2 tried to tamper with the controls but nothing happened. "We've lost all power, sir."

"What's happening?" The sight in front of Ron was terrifying. The safe docking bay was slowly being replaced by the hull of the ship.

Dementor looked over at Ron, eyes bulging out, "Ve're going down!" Dementor squeezed his helmet like he could pull the hair out from underneath. "Vhat do you think iz happening?" Dementor shouted. OM-4 paid no attention, magnetizing his feet to the floor.

"Forward any reserve power to steering controls and flaps!" Beta instructed OM-2.

"I can't, all the systems have been fried," OM-2 replied.

The surface of the battle station was fast approaching. The ship began spinning out of control and no matter how hard he tried, Beta couldn't gain control over the ships gears. "Make sure you're all strapped down tight," he shouted tightening his own restraints. "Prepare for crash landing!"

"What!?" Ron shouted mouth agape.

"Doesn't thiz piece of junk have a backup engine or something!?" Dementor ranted.

Beta ignored Dementor. "Four! Release all cargo from the bay!"

"Yes, sir!"

With all the storage released from the compartment bay, the ship lost much of the excess weight. Beta concentrated carefully feeling out the Force around him. Reaching out he felt the stabilizers and flaps on the wings of the ship moving them into position. The ship began to turn back toward the hangar bay.

"Deploy all drag fins!" Beta shouted trying to even out the ship for the smoothest landing possible. He was nearly done moving the gears into the positions he needed.

"Drag fins deployed!" Two confirmed.

"We're coming in hot! It's not going to be an even landing either. Brace for crash landing!" Beta yelled back at the others.

"They're launching another wave of vultures..." OM-2 pointed to the docking bay.

"Get the hanger control towers on comms now! I need them to stop dispatching fighters if we're going to make a clean landing!"

"Clean landing?" OM-2 questioned.

Beta sighed, "As clean of a landing as we can get! Everyone better be strapped in tight!" The shuttle zipped into the hanger. Beta concentrated all of his will into the Force bending the steel of the wings. With the bend, the shuttle took a sharp turn down slamming into the floor and screeching to halt at the foot of a large troop transport.

"Zhat iz zhe last time I ever fly vith you az our pilot!" Dementor shook his fist from his seat.

"Four… do you have your blaster?" Beta watched firefighter droids rushed in to douse any fires that might have started.

"Yes, sir..?"

Beta turned back to Dementor, OM-4 standing behind and to the side. Ron was unconscious either from the landing or the close brush with death they had just encountered. "Set it to stun..." Beta laid back in his chair taking in a deep breath.

"Set to stun, sir..."

"I'm going to kill him if I do it. Knock him out..."

"Vhat!" Dementor shouted back. "Are you cra-"

The sound of the stun blast echoed throughout the cabin. Dementor had fallen quiet.

"Finally some peace. Four and Two, get them to secure place."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible or Star Wars. Those are Disney's property.**

* * *

I.

Kim groaned. She tried opening her eyes but the bright light was unbearable. Her head felt like she had been hit with a baseball bat. Whatever had happened caused her a great deal of pain. She parted her eyelids slowly, letting her eyes adjust. _"_ _Why is it so bright?"_

Everything was a blur blending together, but objects soon became clear. She was lying on a medical bed, the mattress was firm. To her right was a small bland dresser, the door just to the right. The ceiling was the source of the bright light and it burned. The room was gray, cold, and empty.

She propped herself up and rolled onto her side, ignoring the pain. She stared at the floor, emotionless. She remembered that she had been attacked by General Grievous, then an explosion, then being rescued. Everything after that was a blank.

The metallic door slid open. She shifted her gaze to find Wade and Yori. They were both smiling and in good health. Kim smiled knowing they were well.

"Are you alright Kim?" Wade stepped to her side.

"Other than my whole body in pain… yea, I guess I am," she responded sarcastically.

"You are sure Possible-san?" Yori seemed concerned.

"Yes, I'm positive." Kim pursed her lips. She hadn't expected an ordeal like this. At most, she thought she would have to face Dementor. But a robot army and a cyborg intent on killing everything he met? This was not the sitch she was expecting.

"Where the heck are we?" Kim asked.

"After we got aboard the shuttle, the pilot flew to this cruiser and landed here. It was the only place for refuge. After that they rushed you in this room and so now we're here," Wade explained.

Kim still wasn't satisfied with his answer, "What to do you mean by here?"

Wade smiled, "Well for me it's a dream come true…" he walked over to the opposite side of the room and opened a metal panel, "We're in space!"

Kim rolled her eyes thinking it was Wade's way of lighting up the mood. She stood up and walked over to where Wade was standing. She was shocked at what she saw, "We're really…"

"Yes Kim, we're really in space. To be precise, we left the planet we were on previously about an hour ago. It was fascinating really, I don't..." Wade stopped seeing Kim droop in sadness. "Kim, I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"It's okay Wade," she sighed clasping her left arm.

Kim felt someone softly grasp her shoulder. She turned to see Yori who had a reassuring smile. "Do not worry Possible-san, we will find Stoppable-san. No matter what it takes. Besides, a wise young warrior once told me that anything is possible for a Possible."

Wade stepped forward, "We'll do whatever it takes Kim."

Kim rubbed her eyes so to stop any tears from leaking out, "Thanks, guys."

"Kim! I don't think I ever told you but my computer managed to finish the scan of the planet we were on."

Kim's ears perked up, "So! What turned up?"

Wade frowned, "The planet's name was Ord Canfre. And he wasn't anywhere on that world."

"World?" Kim furrowed.

"Mm-hmm. World. Apparently, we're heading to another planet called Coruscant," Wade explained.

"Okay. This sitch is really complicated," Kim muttered.

Kim glowered, jotting through her thoughts. The portal had been checked at least five times, they had landed on the same planet Ron had two days earlier. Then what could have happened to him? The droid army couldn't have taken him; his chip would have shown up on the scan. Unless the droids somehow found a way to disable it.

"Wade, is there any possible way that the robots or Grievous could have caught Ron and disabled your chip?"

"What!? Are you kidding, it would take them years," Wade scoffed.

Kim looked down at the floor, "Then we can rule them out of the equation. What else-"

"Actually, the battle robots could have captured Stoppable-san and took him off-world," Yori's suggested.

"Actually, they could have done just that," Wade agreed.

"And how did they do that?" Kim asked.

"Well the Separatists, as the guys who rescued us call them, have a space navy too," Wade answered.

Kim looked at Wade with a puzzled face. Wade remembered that Kim had been out for most of the battle and never saw the massive space battle. "Okay? What do you mean by space navy, Wade?" Kim scrutinized, feeling like she had been dumped into Wade's science fiction universe.

"I already explained we're in space on a ship…" Wade sighed shaking his head.

Kim was plagued by confusion but decided to go along with what Wade said. "So just how big is this thing?"

Wade thought, "About the size of a small city." Kim's doubt started to thaw away. The more Wade spoke, the more he sounded like he knew what he was talking about, and that made everything conceivable.

"Do you have any idea where they might have taken Ron?"

"Come on Kim. Not even I'm that good. They could have taken him anywhere. I'm sure they have a limited extent to where they can go. From what I've been told, this war is galactic."

"Galactic?" Kim asked.

"Galactic. The war spans the entire Galaxy, which is roughly the size of the Milky Way," Wade answered.

Kim's eyes look dumbfounded. If the droids had taken Ron away from the world they had been on, he could be traversing an unknown galaxy as a slave, being tormented. He could be anywhere from ten light years away to a thousand, she just didn't know. The situation had gone from bad to worse in a minute.

"Wherever Ron is, we have to find him fast," Kim scowled balling her hand into a fist.

"I agree. The droid army has just made our mission more challenging." Yori nodded.

The door behind them opened and three troopers without their helmets walked into the room. Kim was startled to see that the armored men looked exactly alike.

"Triplets," Kim couldn't help but try and take a guess.

"No," Wade sighed shaking his head, "Clones. That blast really did take a lot out of you."

"Of Course, I should have guessed that," she mumbled. This place was full of surprises: Robot armies, Clone Armies, huge interstellar ships, monks and cyborgs that fought with weird energy swords. She didn't know what else to expect, all she wanted to do was find Ron.

The clone commander put forth his hand, "I'm Commander Cody, and you are…?"

Kim accepted it hesitantly, "Kim. Kim Possible."

"I'm glad to see you awake Miss Possible. So I'm guessing you're from these parts?" Commander Cody asked referring to the planet they were formerly on.

"We're from Earth," Kim answered. Cody looked confused. He looked to his comrades who just shrugged their shoulders in response.

He turned back to Kim, "Well, I'm not familiar with the system, but I'm sure the navigators can find it." They all nodded their head. There was a long pause of silence among them. Commander Cody cleared his throat. "Well, I didn't come down here to make meaningless chatter. General Kenobi and General Yoda wish to see you."

* * *

II.

The battle of Ord Canfre was over. Ron and Dementor crashed in their quarters deep within the facility, catching up on much-needed rest. Traveling throughout the galaxy and fighting in a battle had been too much for them.

Ron awoke from his deep slumber. The room was bleak and cramped. The stores of weapons in the corner of the room didn't help. He felt like he had joined the military but he was the only soldier in a droid army. He sat himself up throwing his legs over the side of the uncomfortable cot.

Opposite of him against the far wall was a metal dresser. A folded paper atop the dresser caught his eye. Ron slowly put his feet on the ground drudging over to the dresser. He unfolded the yellow piece of paper and began to read the sloppy writing.

 _If you are reading this sidekick, then you have overslept. Beta instructed us to be up at 0700 hours. There are some new clothes for you in the top drawer. Lunch will be served at noon somewhere on level one. I Don't know where exactly, ask a droid. Hope you had a good sleep. NOT! Muahahaha._

 _Professor Dementor._

Ron snorted. Typical Dementor, even in a note he would find a way to belittle him. He opened the top drawer to find a grey shirt and pants. He changed out of the old baggy blue clothes replacing them in the drawer and fitted into the new ones. It seemed Beta had changed the size because they had a tighter fit. Once changed, Ron walked out of the room and into the lonely halls. The quarters were so deep underground that even most battle droids didn't patrol down here.

Once on the first level, Ron looked for any hints of where the mess hall was. There weren't any placards on the walls giving directions. He didn't even know what time it was. Ron caught the attention of two battle droids and they began to walk in his direction.

"You there. What is your business on level one?" One of the battle droids asked.

Ron remembered Dementor's advice, "I'm looking for the cafeteria, er… mess hall? Would you know where that's at?"

The droids looked at each other and then back, "Follow us?" Ron followed the droids while mulling over the events that had altered his life in the last few days. He had been thrown into a new universe. He hadn't expected anything like this when he came here.

He wandered through the reasons he had left Kim for this. Was it Fate? Was it destiny? Or maybe simply out of spite. As he kept rummaging through thoughts with his head down, he collided with a massive metal body and fell to the floor.

Ron groaned, "Man! Watch where you're goi-" Ron quickly found his neck ensnared in huge metal claws, his body thrown against the wall.

"What did you say?" A mechanical voice replied. Ron found himself face to face with Supreme Commander himself, General Grievous. Ron wanted to shriek in horror but his neck was being squeezed so tight nothing could escape his mouth.

"General Grievous, he's one of us," Ron looked over relieved to see Beta and Dementor who happened to be walking in their direction.

"Is he one of yours General Beta?" General Grievous asked.

Beta nodded, his emotions hidden behind the Mandalorian helmet. "Yes."

Grievous looked down and grabbed Ron by the scruff of his collar and tossed him at Beta's feet. "That's two of your subordinates I've spared. I suggest you keep them in line general. Next time I will show no mercy." Grievous turned and strode down the hall.

After he rounded the corner, Beta offered Ron his hand, "I'm supposed to scorn you, perhaps even throw you against the wall. But we'll let it slide." Beta informed Ron.

"Who was that guy?" Ron asked.

Beta laughed, "Dementor is right. I don't know how you managed to stay alive your whole life."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Ron glared.

Beta shook Ron's retort off, "Nothing. That's General Grievous, he's had a tempered mood lately."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Beta answered.

"Good Afternoon!" Ron looked behind Beta to see a beautiful, young dark-haired woman step up beside Beta. Her hair was blue-black and was wrapped into a high pony-tail reaching down to her lower back. Her eyes were a clear, oceanic blue. She was around Beta's height and had a slender, athletic physique like Kim.

She wore a black battle robe. Her knees, shins, and elbows were protected by Mandalorian guards and pads. Her robe was fastened by a black utility belt which sported a lightsaber. The hilt wasn't silver like Beta's, but a mix of tan and black with arcane etchings. She holstered a blaster on her opposite leg.

"Good Afternoon Aella!" Beta greeted her back. He looked back to Ron. "Now understand I will not punish you for running into my superior Grievous and embarrassing me, however…"

"Oh no…" Ron frowned. "Please tell me that lunch is still being served," Ron stated, feeling his stomach growl.

Beta shook his head, "You were late. I instructed that you report to me in the mess hall at 0700 hundred hours. You were to begin training today. Do you know what time it is?"

Ron gave it thought, "Twelve o'clock." Dementor shook his head at Ron's poor attempt to guess the time.

"No. It's sixteen hundred hours," Beta answered. "And since I have other business to attend to, I leave your training to Master Aella Xzelas. You held her up all day today. So she will decide your punishment."

"I thought you would train me?" Ron asked Beta.

"You will have three masters Ron. And we will all oversee your training. However due to my position, my comrade Aella will be your primary mentor," Beta replied.

He turned back to Aella. "He's all yours." Beta walked away with Dementor in tow.

Aella stepped up to Ron. "Look, I'm sorry about being late. I was just really tired and…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Aella's stare was intimidating and she didn't smile.

"As punishment for making me wait all day, you will train until tomorrow's nightfall," she heard Ron's stomach growl. "I can't train you if you're hungry."

Ron's eyes sparkled, "Does that mean I can eat!?"

"I guess… after you low crawl from here to the mess hall and back… two-hundred times," Aella instructed.

"Whaaat!?" Ron protested. "How far is the mess hall?"

"One-hundred meters down the hall to the right. If you want to eat, I suggest you start now," Aella smirked.

"Oh man!" Ron moaned while getting on the floor.

"No complaining either!" Aella shouted. Ron's training had begun.

* * *

III.

Walking down the corridors of the massive ship wasn't much of a tour. Just more clones in armor patrolling. They showed no emotion, no cause, just a devout loyalty to their duty. Uniformed zombies came to mind, something Ron would say if he saw them.

Occasionally she saw a droid or two, which made her angry, especially after going through the experience on Ord Canfre. But these droids were different in size and appearance, and they weren't aggressive. Just simple machines helping the clones. Nothing like the battle droids on Ord Canfre or the hordes of Diablos that Drakken tried to take over the world with.

The hall gave way into a bright room full of clones. Of course, the very Jedi who had saved them were there too. They stood around a large white island projecting a hologram of a galaxy in the middle of the room. Obi-wan turned to see them entering through the durasteel doors.

"Miss Possible! I'm glad to see you awake and well. I don't believe I ever properly introduced myself." He held out his hand, "I'm Master Obi-wan Kenobi and this is my partner Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin held out his hand which Kim shook as well, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks for saving our necks back there. We never meant to get caught in that trap," Kim smiled nervously.

"No Problem," Anakin smiled.

Kim looked around, "Where's is she?" Kim asked.

"You must mean Ahsoka," Anakin answered. "She's in her quarters resting at the moment."

"So? Is Ord Canfre your home planet?" Obi-wan interrupted.

Commander Cody answered first, "She's not from around those parts. She's from some system called Earth."

"It's a planet," Kim corrected crossing her arms.

"That's strange, I don't know about any planet named Earth. Is it in the Outer Rim? Is it under Separatist rule?" Obi-wan asked.

"What? No! What are separatists?" Kim asked.

"Separatists are the droid forces that ambushed you back on Ord Canfre." He looked over to Anakin, "Anakin check the navi-computer for a planet called Earth."

"If I find it, that'll be the second planet you've lost during this war," Anakin smirked.

Kim looked back at Wade, "You haven't told them anything?"

Wade shook his head, "We haven't got the chance until now."

"What about them," Kim referred over to Commander Cody and the clones.

"They wanted to speak to the leader. We told them it was you," Wade shrugged his shoulders. To Kim it didn't really matter, the only thing that mattered was finding Ron. And that was the one thing she wanted to find out if they found Ron.

Kim turned back to Obi-wan, "Sir, you're not going to find our planet in you navi-computer."

"And why is that Miss Possible?" Obi-wan asked.

"Kim is fine by the way," Kim felt uncomfortable being called by her surname. "Because… because we're from another dimension," Kim answered unsure if they'd believer her. Kim felt as if everyone was staring at her. Even the clones and subordinates had keyed in on her as well.

"Excuse me?" Obi-wan could hardly believe it himself.

"From another universe, she said they were hmm." Kim and everyone else looked back to see Jedi Master Yoda walk into the room. As soon as he did, everything returned to the regular status quo in the room.

Kim was shocked, Yoda was so small and above all that, he was green! He had thin wispy streaks of white hair here and there and his ears stuck out. Kim couldn't help to think this was all but a joke; she had to be still unconscious.

"Kim, you should also thank Master Yoda, he brought us here to your rescue," Obi-wan added.

Kim extended her hand and Yoda gladly accepted smiling in his own quirky way. "A pleasure to finally meet you it is."

Kim shook her head, "Wait, you guys came here to rescue us."

"We did indeed," Obi-wan replied.

"I don't understand, we didn't call for help or anything!" Wade said.

"Hmm," Yoda walked around Kim and the others and to Obi-wan. He looked back, "A disturbance in the force there was."

Kim furrowed her brows, confused by Master Yoda's statement. "Okay…"

"What Master Yoda is trying to tell you is that he felt your presence when you came into our Universe. It set a disturbance in the force."

"So when we entered into this dimension, he knew we were here?" Yori questioned.

"Precisely," Anakin answered.

"Strong in the force you two are," Yoda spoke of Kim and Yori. Rufus peeked his head over Kim's shoulder and Yoda smiled.

"The little one as well I see." Obi-wan crossed his arms laughing.

Kim, Wade, and Rufus were totally clueless by what the Jedi Masters meant. Yori, however, had an idea of what they were hinting at. Sensei had told her before they had left that she should seek the Jedi.

"I'm sorry if I don't know any of this but what in the world is the Force?" Kim asked.

"The Force is something that resides in all of us, inside of you," Obi-wan explained it in simplest terms. "It's the reason we're Jedi, we have, well, a higher sensitivity to it than others."

"Like a sixth sense," Wade analyzed.

"Almost. The Force grants us that ability," Obi-wan replied.

"So we're Force sensitive?" Kim asked.

Yori stepped forward, she knew she had much to explain to the Jedi, "Excuse me, Master," she said bowing down in respect, "My name is Yori, we have come from Earth to restore our own council and battle evil that has again risen in our world. We are a group of ancient warriors, and we are the first generation in millennia and we'd be honored if you would train us."

Kim looked back to the Jedi trying to come up with the nicest way to back away and get back to finding Ron. To her, this was all just a distraction. "I'm sorry to do this but I'm still looking for someone," she said backing away slowly to the door. "It's really important."

Yoda closed his eyes dwelling deeply on Kim's thoughts. He shook his head slowly back and forth and walked towards Kim's as she retreated.

He took a deep breath, "Hmm. A deep pain inside there is. Takes root in your heart it does." Yoda reached out with his hand and gently touched Kim. Kim froze, nothing could move her. "Scared by guilt and fear, you are. Blame resides where joy once was hmm."

Yoda looked up, "More than someone! A loved one has been lost. Irreplaceable is he?"

Kim's cheeks flushed, she turned away from Yoda and folded her arms close to her for comfort. "Maybe."

Yoda shook his head, "Maybe!? There is, or there isn't. There is no maybe."

"It was my fault. If I…" tears welled up in her eyes.

Yoda stopped her before she continued any further, "Lost in more than one way you both are. The force is strong in both of you, but separated, you take away from the other."

Kim felt her heart sink. "Find him you will, in your heart he is. Let go of the past you must." Yoda sighed. "If you train, then easier to find him it will be."

Kim looked over at Yori who was listening to Yoda's advice. She didn't know this 'Force'. She didn't know how to use it or how it was used. All she had seen the Jedi use was their lightsabers. Kim sighed. She needed all the help she could get if Ron was captured by the droid armies and Grievous, she couldn't face them alone.

She bowed down in respect. "Master Yoda," she began; her lip trembled a bit, "I would like to be taught in the ways of the Force. I want to find my friend."

Yoda nodded, "And you will be." Yoda turned to Anakin. "Take the young ones back to their quarters. Rest they will need for tomorrows training," Yoda instructed.

"Yes Master," Anakin obeyed. Kim and the others followed Anakin off the bridge and back down the hall where they had come from.

Obi-wan chewed on the idea for a moment but turned his focus to the Kim and the others. "How are we going to train them, master?"

"Master Kenobi?" Yoda turned to Obi-wan who was watching the others leave.

"Yes, Master?" Obi-wan replied.

"You will take the young lost one, Kim Possible, as your new apprentice."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N: I do not own the characters of Kim Possible or Star Wars. Those are the property of Disney.**

* * *

I.

Coruscant was a vibrant planet-wide city. After thousands of years of continuous urbanization, the planet's surface had disappeared within the city-scape. However, after being sacked during the Great Galactic War, many districts had been abandoned and occupied by thugs.

A stranger wrapped in black hooded robes waited at an abandoned landing platform in the center of a tall industrial spire. The atmosphere here was heavy with pollution. The sky red from the Coruscanti Sun's reflection off of the toxins.

Footsteps approached from behind him in the tower. "Sir. I have everything ready for my mission."

"Are you sure you're familiar with the schematics?" The dark lord spat.

"Don't worry. There are tougher things to learn in life. It's just another machine. That's all," the man answered flatly.

"Good. Then we shall take our leave," the Sith stepped back into the shadows. "Do you know the specifics of your mission?"

"I know we're heading to a system in the Outer Rim. Those were the specifics the chancellor's officers gave me. A planet called... Kamino," the man answered.

"You will be landing at Tipoca City. It is the main cloning facility for the Galactic Republic. You won't need a firearm. I've been informed that you will be allowed to pass."

"They'll let me pass?" The man asked, suspicious.

"Yes. You'll draw hostile attention if you bring that with you," the Sith Lord mentioned of the man's pistol. "You'll need to attain all the DNA information on the clone template, Jango Fett. It should be deep within the facility and guarded by Jedi. Use this device to download all the information pertaining to it." The Dark Lord handed a small metal slip to the man.

The hitman took the disc as instructed. "I don't buy it. There has to be a catch," he commented.

"What are you implying?"

"It's too easy. I don't take it the Chancellor will let us walk into this cloning facility and not be suspected. That would connect him to an intelligence leak," he took his firearm out of its holster ensuring it was loaded. "No. I'm going to do this my way. This galaxy is in a full-fledged war. It would draw less suspicion if the facility was raided."

"Are you asking for support?"

"No. Assuming it's heavily guarded its best if I slipped in alone. I can cause more confusion that way." He sheathed his pistol, "So I think I'll be keeping this."

The man stepped back and turned toward the platform where a Republic shuttle had landed. The Sith smirked as another dark presence took a step to his side, their figure also hidden. "Can he be trusted to carry out such a task?" the much younger female voice whispered.

"He is a dead end. There is no risk in him being caught by our enemy. He is just another tool for securing power. Grayson will do his job dutifully."

"We are taking large risks by conspiring here. You know as well as I do how fragile a web is until its fully woven," she replied.

"You speak the truth. I was wise to take you in when your parents would not. They would not be able to fully appreciate you and your talents. Do not worry my daughter. Everything is proceeding as planned. Our revenge will be ours soon."

* * *

II.

The skirmish on Ord Canfre had ended with Republic fleeing but left the morale of its population shaken. Even more shaken was the command of the Confederacy with their confidence in General Beta. Much of the Separatist Council and Senate had requested Count Dooku review Beta's position.

"Your place, General, was to be here defending the system," Grievous growled. He stood in front of Beta and his small cadre of officers. "Not traveling to the Mandalore System!"

"My officers performed their duty with the utmost confidence. The planet never fell into enemy hands," Beta countered.

"The enemy managed to gain a foothold on this planet!" Grievous shouted pounding his fist on the table. "The enemy should have been repulsed in space by your blockade, Admiral Norith!" Grievous addressed the young silver-haired maiden.

"My fleet held and was able to recoup from the ambush. I don't see why I am being blamed! I don't see why any of us are being blamed!" Admiral Norith refuted.

"We're being blamed because I was recently given a position second only to Grievous," Beta answered. "And since no one is crazy enough to blame our recent losses in the war on Grievous except Dooku, they'll blame a subordinate. Isn't that right Grievous?" Beta explained.

"Bah!" Grievous waved Beta off pulling his arm back under his white cape. Grievous continued, "It doesn't matter what review the council wants. They've made more blunders in this war than I like to count. In eight weeks you're scheduled to launch an offensive along the Braxant Run," his temper lessened.

Beta nodded in agreement, "Yes we should assemble hit and run strike forces to attack Republic Battle Groups around Dantooine and Ord Biniir before the actual attack-"

"No! Diversionary attacks have already been planned and will be implemented in the following weeks," Grievous informed.

"Then what is our role? To wait idly by?" Admiral Norith crossed her arms

"You are to prepare your forces. When the order is given, we will storm the Galactic Republic on all fronts," he snarled. "This offensive will sink our teeth into the heart of the Republic.

* * *

III.

The Jedi Council had all gathered in the Council Chambers for a special meeting on Coruscant after the raid on Ord Canfre. The battle had revealed that the system was indeed allied with the Separatists. Not only allied, but was a massive base where trillions upon trillions of battle-droids and an armada vast enough to take a hundred systems had amassed. Naval yards that surrounded its moons churned out more warships.

As disturbing as this information all was to them, it was not on the top of the Jedi's list of concerns. They had already accepted that Ord Canfre was now a fortress world that was too heavily fortified to try and take. Their top priority was the young cadre they had rescued on the Ord Canfre.

"Master Yoda, I don't want to question your wisdom, but we the young-lings are simply far too old! Seventeen years each! They are far older than even when Skywalker began his training," Master Oppo Rancisis pointed.

"A valid point Master Rancisis. But then what excuse do we have of even our own that have been trained since children turning. Master Dooku who was second only to Master Yoda is now leader of the Separatists and of the Dark-side. Master Bulq has also succumbed to the darkness. No one is safe in this war from its reaches," Master Kit Fisto countered.

"Hmm, the Dark-side of the Force grows stronger every day with this war. Master Fisto is right, in these dark times, I don't believe age plays as much a factor on the soul with such dark energy surrounding us. Anyone can be perverted by its ways," Master Stass Allie agreed.

"Another thing is this war is chipping away at our numbers. We've lost hundreds already and with Grievous's introduction even more so. We simply cannot afford to turn down help especially if it is the will of the Force," Obi-wan interjected in support of Master Yoda's decision.

Master Windu sighed. "Whether you agree or not we all know Master Yoda's decision is infallible. Therefore I will be taking on Yori as my padawan."

"But After Sora Bulq-"

Master Windu cut off Oppo Rancisis. "I am aware of my own effect on our former friend because of my style of swordsmanship. But with that failure, I have learned about walking a fine line and restraint. Master Bulq's actions are his own choices, not mine. I will show her greater discipline which she already has and greater restrain to the lures of the dark side."

* * *

IV.

Will Du carefully connected a blue wire into the main detonator. Building bombs wasn't usually his forte. Dismantling them had been his skill before, before Kim Possible and her ragtag team pushed him out of the picture. His passion had been as a field agent, but now he was nothing but a desk jockey. He carefully placed the red wire into the C-4 and weaved it around the blue wire.

It had been two years since Kim Possible had helped him track down and arrest Duff Killigan. Ever since that mission, Global Justice had cut down on its need for field agents and increased its budget for information and support. Agent Du had been transferred from field duty to an office position in administration. He hated it.

Being holed up in the office position had taken its toll on him. Documenting other field agents' pay and insurance had been torture. To patronize him they had offered him a promotion to Director of Human Resources and Administration. But this had worked to his advantage. As head of administration, he would now be part of the board of Directors.

"How is it going?" a familiar voice sounded behind him.

Will glanced behind him to find Gemini, the leader of the 'Worldwide Evil Empire' or W.E.E. for short. "Don't you know it's dangerous to interrupt someone building a bomb?"

"Don't get smart with me!" Gemini scolded. "Are you almost finished? Are you sure it's going to work?"

"I told you, you needn't worry about anything. All I needed was some backdoor financing," Will responded connecting the red wire.

"For your information, this job is well over my head. If you fail, my employer will come after me without a second thought," Gemini said fear cracking through his voice.

"Really? You're employed. The leader of W.E.E. employed? That's hard for me to grasp." Agent Du responded surprised.

Gemini growled, angered by Will Du's arrogance of the situation. Agent Du may have been the one carrying out the assassination, but it was Gemini who bared the responsibility of its success. Gemini clenched his fists angered.

"Don't worry Gemini. Your sister Betty will meet her fate," Will assured him, closing the lid to the briefcase and locking it. He activated the timer on the lock for forty-eight hours. "Trust me. Soon Dr. Director will be nothing more than a memory.

* * *

V.

Grayson had enjoyed killing since he was a young boy. He remembered the times when he carefully tore the wings off of flies or threw helpless ants into a wolf spider's funnel. However as of late, his hobby had become redundantly boring. Most of his targets were unarmed, not trained sufficiently, or simple security with no complex structure. The game wasn't fun like it was in the Cold War. Causing the collapse of a mighty empire had been the zenith of his lust for blood.

Now everyone seemed to be amateurs. Highly skilled martial artists replaced by brutes. Skilled elite commandos replaced by conscripts or mercenaries with untested energy weapons they didn't know how to use. His woes had been endless until his former employer had returned. Now he stood over the cold body of a Jedi. A being whose skills far surpassed his own.

Grayson smiled, his cold gray eyes gleaming for the first time in over a decade. It had been a long time since he had grazed death's presence and escaped its grasp, not by skill but sheer luck. The Jedi was more than a worthy opponent, it was a trophy. He squatted down picking up the Jedi's weapon.

"I should be dead," Grayson muttered remembering how the saber had grazed his neck. He had watched as it cut clean through a steel pole. His head should have been on the floor, emotionless and cold. But it was this Jedi instead with a bullet to the head.

He stepped over the body and pulled out the disc his employer had given him. The floor shook for a moment. An explosion had gone off on the lower levels of the Kaminoan City. The plan would succeed as he watched the data for the clone template Jango Fett began to upload. His thrill and passion surged through him once more. But he needed another challenge. Another Jedi.

* * *

VI.

The Elevator stopped and opened. Will stepped out into the main lobby where many agents were sitting on chairs and guards with guns walked around. He passed the main desk toward an x-ray machine.

"Stop right there sir!" A guard stopped him in front of the scanner.

"Identification please suh," A second guard asked with a thick southern accent. Will pulled out his card showing it to the guards. The second guard took it and looked it over while the first one wand-ed him down.

The guard handed back his card, "Here yah go suh. Someone been stealin' things from thus place."

"Thanks," he muttered walking through the sliding doors into the parking lot. He walked past his own car knowing that if investigators found it missing they would suspect him. He had to keep a low profile.

He began running and looked down at his watch.

 _1 minute_ _17 seconds._

Will knew he didn't have time to get away from Global Justice Headquarters. He needed cover and after looking left and right he spotted it. A few yards off to his right was a small ditch that ran through the parking lot. It weaved its way out to the wooded areas surrounding the complex. Not a perfect shelter but a good escape route.

All he could do was hope it would work as he leapt into the trench. He crawled up against the side of the ditch closest to the building and curled himself into a protective position.

He counted down watching his watch. ' _Five…Four…Three…'_

* * *

VII.

Doctor Director looked up from her files watching Agent Smith rush through the doors and quickly take a seat.

"Glad you could join us, Agent Smith! Elevator malfunctioning again?" Betty asked sarcastically.

Agent Smith stacked his papers and folders into a neat pile on the table. He let out a nervous laugh, "Actually, my wife just called and… she's pregnant."

Dr. Director smiled, "Congratulations! Do they know how far along she is?"

Smith seemed quite chipper, "Two months! We're just really excited it's our first you know."

"Oh that's so sweet," Dr. Director responded. Everyone else smiled and followed suit with their complements.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm sure we'll get a chance to see the kid someday," the Director stated. "But right now we got business to tend to." Everyone settled down.

"Where's Agent Du?" Betty asked baffled at his absence.

"Agent Du?" Smith asked. Dr. Director nodded. "I saw him rushing out of here just a few minutes ago," Smith answered.

"He said he had to take a latrine break," another agent added.

' _That's not like Agent Du at all,'_ Betty mused. She watched the other directors and agents patiently wait for the late Will Du. He had been an excellent field agent and never missed a briefing then not even for a bathroom break. His first week as Director of Human Resources and Administration and his attitude changes.

"Do you think we can start without him?" One of the agents asked. "Agent- I mean Director Du left his stuff here. The agent pulled up Du's briefcase from under the table onto her lap. "Are his files made of lead? His case weighs a ton," the agent commented straining to put it on the table.

Dr. Director was disturbed at the agent's comment. A wave of fear and dread swept through body. "Right here now!" she waved for her to slide the case over.

The agent didn't hesitate to slide the case to the Director. Betty stopped the backside of the case and quickly flipped it around unfastening the locks. She opened it up to reveal what was really inside, "No…" she gasped in horror. She watched the red numbers on the bombs display tick down.

 _Five…Four…Three…Two…_

She grabbed it with both hands and flung it toward the windows that overlooked the parking lot, but it was too late.

* * *

VIII.

The sound roared through his ears seemingly ripping his ears off. All the explosives had gone off and hot shards of metal and glass had fallen around him along with what he recognized as tidbits of shredded burnt flesh. It was over.

He propped himself up grimacing in pain from the glass digging into his hand. He stood up walking through the ditch quickly to escape. Distant emergency sirens drew closer and closer.

He turned to the Global Justice Head Quarters building one last time. The twelve-story gray building was in ruins. The windows of the top floor where the Director had been meeting with top executives were completely blown out. The five top floors on the left side of the building had collapsed. Fires had broken out all over the building.

He smirked at his success. He was sure super villains all around the world could only have dreamed of pulling off the same feat. He was pleased with himself. He had killed the Director and with Kim Possible gone the world was once again vulnerable.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **A/N: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible or Star Wars. They are the property of Disney.**

* * *

I.

"Shoot them down!" Unit Commander 892 ordered Unit 352 as clones and a Jedi dove behind a line of trees.

"Sir, we've lost them," A super battle droid told the commander folding up his right arm.

"Well don't just stand there! Advance!" Unit 892 shouted motioning his troops forward.

Hundreds of battle droids began marching down the hill firing their blasters and wrist launchers over the ditch where the clones and the Jedi had ducked down for cover. Unit 892 watched from the hatch of his armored assault tank as his regiment besieged the enemy below.

"Unit 892, Are you there?" A hologram of TX-41 appeared from the top of his tank.

"Yes, sir!"

"Have you eliminated the Republic forces in sector 257?" Unit TX-41 asked.

"No sir, they have entrenched themselves. I need reinforcements!" Unit 892 pleaded with his superior.

"We do not have reinforcements to spare. You must wipe out the enemy before their reinforcements land. I estimate our chances at victory now are now thirty-eight point four-two-three percent with current conditions. " Unit TX-41 informed him.

"But sir!"

"Do it or I'll order the bombers to destroy you and your position for you!" Unit TX-41 threatened him.

Unit 892 nodded. "Roger roger."

Unit TX-41 nodded and the hologram disappeared. Unit 892 looked at the tank driver below and ordered him to move forward.

"Charge!"

* * *

II.

Captain Rex looked over to General Skywalker and Commander Tano gasping for breath. There were only ten others left in the group besides themselves, the rest had been cut down by the battle droids blasters.

"Sir… there are too many of them!" Captain Rex shouted rasping for air.

"We've got to hold out! General Kenobi will be here soon!" Anakin Skywalker shouted above the chaos.

"I don't know if soon's good enough sir!" Rex shouted back shooting down two battle droids. A cluster of super battle droids turned in his direction and opened fire. He ducked back down, pushing himself against the wall of the embankment. Clods of mud sprayed overhead as the lasers struck the dirt.

"Well, it's going to have to be… I haven't got word from Kenobi for awhile," Anakin grunted cutting a droid in half when it fell over the side.

"Where was he when you contacted him?" Ahsoka asked deflecting laser bolts with her lightsaber. A battle droid tried to charge her to no avail.

"He was sixty clicks to our east… I think," Anakin replied.

"What!? He won't get here in an hour!" Rex griped preparing droid poppers in his hand.

"It could be days," Toomer laughed sarcastically.

"Have a little faith in him, boys! He'll be here soon," Ahsoka shouted as rockets ripped through the branches above.

"Throw those droid poppers, Rex!" Anakin shouted jumping up deflecting the incoming laser fire.

"Right away!" Rex yelled throwing the grenades at the group of advancing droids. The grenades discharged sending out an electromagnetic pulse frying their circuits. The large group of battle droids collapsed on the ground.

"That should stall them awhile," Anakin ducked back down.

"Yea for two seconds!" Rex retorted. "They just keep coming! Hawk, you have any rockets left?" Rex yelled.

Hawk looked into his pack of munitions, "Two, sir!"

"Take out those advancing tanks when they get close. It'll buy some time!" Rex ordered pointing at two armored assault tanks hovering toward them.

"Yes, sir! Right away."

"Maybe even create a barrier for us," Toomer added. "If we destroy them close to the tree line, we can use them as cover for when we advance!"

Hawk loaded the first projectile inside and readied the bazooka on his shoulder. "Who cares. Let me at em'."

"Get ready! Me and Ahsoka will cover you," Anakin shouted out standing up with his padawan deflecting more incoming blaster fire. Hawk stood and aimed at the nearest approaching tank and fired. The missile zoomed out and slammed into the tank, bursting into flames and charred metal.

"Great job!" Captain Rex shouted out as the rest of Torrent platoon stood up and fired on the droids that walked around the wreckage.

"Load another one!" Ahsoka ordered while another tank rolled around the first. Hawk crammed the last shot inside and took aim again and fired. The tank ground into the dirt, its hatch exploding.

"That'll give them clankers an obstacle!" Toomer shouted proudly.

They watched as endless hordes of battle droids came running around the tanks right into the clones' cross-hairs.

"Should we advance?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"Not yet, we have to wait for Master Kenobi, Snips!" Anakin shouted back.

"Well, I hope he gets here…" Ahsoka grunted as blaster bolt whizzed past her arm. "… Soon."

"Incoming!" Toomer shouted and dived to the ground with Hawk. An assault droid fired a missile that arched over the ditch and straight into it.

The rocket sent shrapnel and dirt everywhere. Luckily for the clone troopers, Anakin and Ahsoka were prepared and moved them out of the way.

"Sir! We can't hold out much longer!" Rex shouted out to Anakin. The clone troopers recovered from the blast and continued to defend their final defensive position.

"We have to!" Anakin shouted back. Behind the tree line and their trench was one of the infamous steep canyons of Malastare. The canyon to their backs was at least a mile in depth and a hundred yards across.

"Master! Hawk's hurt… bad!" Ahsoka yelled leaning over a groaning Hawk. His arm was twisted and broken in ways it shouldn't be.

Anakin grimaced, trying to hold back the droids offensive. There were too many droids and his company wasn't in a position to attack. The enemy had them outnumbered and outgunned. He might be able to survive, but the others couldn't without making huge a sacrifice.

"Sir… what are your orders?" Rex asked breathing heavily with his blasters in hand. He was ready to fight to the end if he had too.

Anakin looked over at his padawan of whom he had taught through most of the war. She looked up at him desperately seeking out his help. Below her on the ground was Hawk writhing in pain. Anakin grimaced but saw no other way and motioned for his apprentice to get ready. Then he felt a familiar presence within the force and smirked.

"Ahsoka! Rex! Get ready to attack!" Anakin shouted. He took in one last breath before he ordered his men and padawan to charge. Rushing air swooped past them.

Ahsoka looked up to find that a red-headed girl with rocket shoes flew overhead through the trees. Her green saber drawn, deflecting the droids blaster fire. The red-head somersaulted over the embankment and in front of the advancing Droid Army.

The young teenager landed in a crouch defending herself with her lightsaber. The battle droids turned their attention to her and opened fire. She was already on the move, deflecting every bolt that came her way and slicing through the battle droids.

Ahsoka turned around to see Commander Cody and other clones pulling themselves up from over the edge of the canyon wall.

"How?" she asked baffled to how they came across the canyon.

"Commander Possible! She's something else. These droids don't seem to phase her at all. We've had a hard time keeping up," Commander Cody gasped for air.

"Commander Possible?" Ahsoka repeated. The roar of Republic gunships swooping in from the skies above drew everyone's attention as they fired missiles down below onto Separatist tanks. Anakin cheered lifting his saber into the air at the arrival of air support.

"Who is she?" Ahsoka asked herself quietly. She knew she had seen her before, but where? Anakin looked down at his padawan and smiled. A Gunship touched down softly on the ground in front of the trench where slain battle droids now laid. Both Anakin and Ahsoka crawled over the trench's top. Anakin heard a familiar voice.

"Skywalker!"

"Master Windu," Anakin and Ahsoka bowed in respect as did Windu and Yori, his padawan. "So you're our reinforcements?" Anakin smirked.

"We were…" Mace said after looking around, more gunships landed, off-loading fresh troops and then far off to where Kim was, "… But after Commander Possible is done I don't think we'll be needed anymore. General Kenobi has already stormed the Separatist Command Center. The battle should end shortly," Mace Windu smiled.

Ahsoka looked at Kim in the distance who was nearing the lead tank at the other edge of the clearing.

 _She's just a padawan?_

* * *

III.

"Unit 892!" the hologram of Unit TX-41 scorned its subordinate. "Why haven't you taken out the Republic's position!?"

Unit 892 jumped to attention at the sound of TX-41's voice. "Yes, sir! Um… the Republic troops are pushing back."

"So why haven't you taken the field?" Unit TX-41's deep mechanical voice growled.

"Um… there's a slight problem sir… the Jedi are destroying our forces! They have reinforcements!" Unit 892 responded.

"I don't care! Destroy them at all costs!" Unit TX-41 ordered. But Unit 892 didn't listen. Instead, it watched a Jedi creep up behind TX-41.

"Sir…" Unit 892 tried to warn Unit TX-41.

"What- Argh!" The transmission was cut off as the Jedi cut through Unit TX-41's body.

"Uh, sir?" the battle droid piloting the Assault Tank.

"What is it?" Unit 892 was aggravated by losing its transmission to the base. It didn't know what to do now.

"We have a Jedi in our sights!" the pilot droid called out.

"What's the Jedi's position?" Unit 892 asked.

"Um… heading straight for us sir!" the driver shouted out nervously. Unit 892 panicked and tried harder to make contact with the base.

"She's taken out our second wave!" the battle droid manning the main gun yelled alarmed.

"Anyone out there? Hello… hello!" Unit 892 began to shout at its transmitter trying to reach any other command droid.

"Sir… I think you're in charge of the whole thing now," the pilot droid suggested.

"Um… right?" Unit 892 tried to comprehend what that meant for itself. But the more he tried, the more his circuits overloaded.

"What should we do sir!?" the gunner asked.

Unit 892 took more time to think about it and ordered the one word that was programmed into his memory over and over again. "Attack!"

"Roger roger!" the gunner answered.

The assault tank opened fire with everything it had. But the red-headed Jedi dodged every shot while continuing to cut down more battle droids in front.

"I can't… get her sir. She's moving too fast!" the gunner complained.

"Do I have to take care of everything myself!" Unit 892 popped the hatch of the tank open. He lifted himself out to get a better view of the battlefield. But instead of the battlefield, Unit 892 came face to face with the red-headed Jedi balanced on the main gun.

"Oh no!" Unit 892 groaned.

* * *

IV.

Kim Possible kept a perfect balance atop the assault tanks cannon glaring down at the droid commander. The droid was completely still trying not to provoke the Jedi.

"Um… please don't hurt me?" the droid tank commander asked holding up his hands.

Kim already hated battle droids with a passion. Part of the reason drew from the Diablos Drakken had released on Earth and other robotic devised armies. When she arrived on Ord Canfre they attacked her and the others without reason. Through the last eight weeks, she had seen the strife the Droid Army had caused the galaxy.

Kim cocked her eyebrow amused by the battle-droid's request.

"Uh?" The droid commander looked back and forth trying to think of an excuse when two Super battle droids ran past the tank in attack position. "You two! Attack her!" he ordered pointing at Kim. They turned and aimed ready to fire, but were cut in half as Yori rushed by, her purple saber slicing through their torsos.

The droid looked back at Kim. The young red-headed teenagers scowl told Unit 892 she wasn't too happy. "Um… sorry."

"I don't think so," Kim deadpanned severing Unit 892's narrow head from its body. Kim cut through the tank's cannon and vaulted off landing next to the last battle droid still firing away at the advancing clone troopers. It stopped as its torso slid off and fell apart.

"Are you alright Possible-san?" Yori asked deactivating her lightsaber.

Kim sheathed her own sword and turned to Yori as the tank behind her exploded. "Yea. A scratch or two but I'll be fine."

"Well, we beat this one," Kim said with a smile.

"We?" Yori remarked with a smile. "You took out a whole legion of battle droids, Possible-san. You took all the glory."

"Great work Kim." Kim turned around finding Mace Windu, Anakin, and his padawan. Kim instantly recognized her as the alien girl who had rescued them from General Grievous. She never got the chance to meet her after that.

"Thank-you Master," Kim replied.

"Yea, thanks for saving our skins back there," Anakin thumbed back to the embankment near the edge of the cliff. "We were in quite a pinch."

"Yea thanks for the save," Ahsoka thanked.

"No big! It's me who should be thanking you, Ahsoka. You saved our butts from Grievous awhile back. I'm going to owe you for awhile," Kim smiled holding out her hand. "I'm Kim… Kim Possible."

Ahsoka smiled remembering Kim and Yori from the skirmish on Ord Canfre. This was the girl she had defended from General Grievous.

"Nice to meet you Tano-san," Yori bowed.

"I remember you guys. Glad to see you guys made it out. I heard that you guys weren't from around here. I mean this universe..?" Ahsoka smiled back trying to comprehend the situation.

"Yori is Master Windu's padawan and Kim is Master Kenobi's," Anakin further introduced. "From what Master Kenobi has told me, Kim and Yori are progressing quite well with their training."

"Oh, it's no big. Master Kenobi is a very wise instructor," Kim replied.

"Well, I'm glad we had the chance for small talk. But with Malastare secure we need to meet up with Obi-wan and discuss our next course of action," Mace Windu instructed. They all agreed and boarded the gunship. "Take us to Malastare's capital!" Mace Windu ordered the pilot.

* * *

V.

Ziost. At its zenith, a beautiful planet in the Outer Rim covered by lush green jungles. But as time and conflicts took their toll. The climate shifted, changing the lush world into a frozen wasteland that was largely forgotten. Its importance had decayed until it was nonexistent.

For those few who strived to find the darkness, it was a black-hole in the light. But the planet wasn't as nearly as important as was the ancient Sith citadel that was constructed on it millennia ago. The very place that held the dark secrets of the Sith.

It towered over the landscape of the frozen valley it was centered in. Glaciated mountains dominated the view behind the structure. The serenity's winds called for malevolence to unleash its fury once more.

A small dark freighter ship zipped in from the black and stormy skies, dashing toward the massive citadel. It stopped just before the fortress and hovered over the snowy mountains. A hole in the snow opened and the ship descended inside, swallowed by the rocky terrain.

Inside the mountain, the air was warm and damp unlike the cold winds licking the surface above. A ramp from the bottom of the freighter hissed open and the glaring red light from the cabin illuminated an elderly silver-haired monocled figure and younger hooded female beside him waiting below.

Grayson descended down the ramp, his fists balled holding onto something tightly. He placed a hand on his sidearm, not recognizing the people before him. "Who are you two?"

"Our names are not important. All you need to know is that we are extensions of your employer and you will be dealing with us and others frequently when he cannot," the monocled elder replied.

Grayson wrapped his fingers around the grip of his pistol ready to draw. "I only answer to Lord Monte Fiske. I refuse to answer to anyone else."

He drew his pistol quickly only for a crimson blade to be pointed at his neck revealing the obsidian hair of the elder's partner. "I strongly suggest you put your weapon back its holster before I tell my Master it's time to hire a new merc!" she hissed.

"Katsumi..." the elder shook his head. "There is no need for your blade and unsolicited threats. I am in no danger and our Master's instructed us to be welcoming to their guest." The young apprentice slowly withdrew her blade.

"Now then," the elder continued, "Do you have the package that you were instructed to deliver?"

Grayson sheathed his weapon and took out a small data-disk from his pocket handing it to Lord Fiske's middleman. "All the information pertaining to the genetics of former bounty hunter Jango Fett are on it. And as proof..." Grayson unlatched another weapon from under his jacket and handed it to the elder. "The lightsaber I took from a Jedi..."

The elder inspected the weapon before taking in from the mercenary's hand. "Excellent, our Master anticipated this. So you are indeed ready for your next mission."

"I anticipate that my pay will be put into the freighter after?" Grayson asked making sure he was paid before agreeing to anything else. He didn't trust anyone else.

"You will receive your compensation, you have my word. But our Master does require your assistance in another assignment." Katsumi brought out a small holo-projector. It revealed another Jedi, much younger than the one he had encountered on Kamino.

"Who is this?"

"This is the young warrior who has been a beleaguering thorn in your employer's side for years now. He wants the target eliminated as soon as possible."

"What's the target's name?"

"Kim Possible."


End file.
